A Destiny Preordained
by starlight2005
Summary: Sequel to To Trust Again. Yami and Seto find themselves in the pharaoh's memories and although they forget who they are in the future, they fall in love with each other nevertheless.
1. Chapter 1: Journey to the Past

Title: A Destiny Preordained

Rating: NC-17 (to be safe)

Main Pairing: Seth/Atemu

Disclaimer: Me: sighs I'd be extremely happy if they were mine but sadly, no, they're not. Oh well, one can dream right?

A/N: I'm back! I guess it's time to announce that this is the sequel to my first fic, **To Trust Again** and this time this will revolve in Ancient Egypt. I did some major editing with the events in Egypt but I think this is not completely AU.

Now on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 1: Journey to the Past

Yami woke up at the dead of the night and sat upright, the flashback still fresh in his mind. What was going on? Why were there flashbacks again? Feeling a sudden shift in Yami's side of the bed, Seto, too, woke up and worriedly looked at his koi.

"Are you alright, Yami?" he asked. Yami met the CEO's gaze and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Yes, I just had a flashback. That's all," Yami answered, feeling a headache slowly start. And knowing Seto, he knew the CEO noticed it too. Seto rose.

"Wait here, I'll get you some medicine," the CEO said but Yami stopped him.

"I'm fine, Seto, really. You should go to sleep, you still have work tomorrow," the former pharaoh explained.

"How about this? I get you the medicine then I go to sleep as soon as you drink it?" the CEO bargained. Yami sighed. "Okay, fine, I drink the medicine and you sleep," he agreed. Seto smiled and headed for the kitchen to get the medicine.

"I swear, koi, you really have to see the doctor. Your headaches are getting frequent," was the CEO's last remark before he drifted back to sleep as promised. Yami kissed him goodnight and lied on his back, staring unseeing at the ceiling. This will be a long night.

A month has passed since Yami and Seto's marriage and perhaps it's safe to say that everyone was living normally again. Yes, even Bakura who managed to steal a thing or two from every store he sees, much to Ryou's annoyance.

The former pharaoh, although content now despite losing his memories, was frequently receiving flashbacks and the need to find out more triggered inside him.

But as usual, the CEO didn't want to let him go to Egypt alone so in the end, he and Seto boarded the private jet and headed to Egypt to talk to one particular Egyptian who now works at the country's national museum.

"My pharaoh, High Priest, how can I help you?" Isis greeted as the two entered the museum. For once, Seto ignored the title and waited for Yami to talk.

"We're fine, Isis. I was wondering if there's a way I could at least get some part of my memory back," Yami started. Isis smiled.

"There is a way, my pharaoh. In fact, I was going to call you but since you're already here, I won't have to call you halfway across the world," the former priestess answered.

Isis invited them to her office and gave them the scroll, which contains the spell the former pharaoh has to use.

"Are you sure nothing bad will happen to Yami?" Seto asked, protective as ever.

"I assure you, high priest, that this is safe," Isis answered.

"Don't worry, Seto, I'll be fine," Yami replied, pacifying his husband. The CEO looked at his love, "Alright," he answered.

That afternoon, they were already in the pharaoh's tomb, ready to perform the spell. Seto, although reluctant and still suspicious, finally let Yami go so that they could start.

The chants started, getting louder and louder and before they knew it, a blinding light flashed before their eyes and sucked the three in.

Soon enough, Yami found himself in Atemu's body, Seto in High Priest's Seth's body and Isis in her past self.

In Domino, Japan, one particular soul found himself being sucked into a vortex and before he knew it, he was back in Egypt, ready to aggravate the pharaoh even more.

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? I'll be frank with you. I don't think I can update frequently from now on. Classes are about to start in June and the enrollment's going to be on Wednesday. Plus we're tackling Trigonometry next year so I have to study in advance (I don't really want to flunk). Not that I'm saying I won't be updating anymore but I'm just announcing this in advance so you won't have to wonder if I don't update at least once a week. **

**But be assured that I will try my very best to update more this following days. Oh yeah, and don't forget to drop me a word or two. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Beginnings

Chapter 2: Unexpected Beginnings

"_Mahado, hush! Seth will hear us if you don't keep silent!" 9-year old Crown Prince Atemu whispered as they hid in the bushes of the palace gardens. _

_As of on cue, Seth appeared arrogantly as ever. But this time, he wasn't alone. Beside him were the oldest of the small circle of "friends", Karimu and Shadi, acting unlikely as 13 year olds. The three high priests-in-training were apparently looking for both Atemu and Mahado._

_And it was also apparent that Karimu and Shadi going with Seth to the gardens wasn't part of their "foolproof" plan._

_Atemu met Mahado's gaze and they inwardly panicked. Creeping out ever so quietly, the two friends made their exit and headed to Atemu's chambers but not without hearing Seth, Karimu and Shadi, now victims (again) of their prank, shout out their name in annoyance. _

_The Crown Prince smiled at his best friend as Mahado smiled back, both of them pretending to read scrolls the pharaoh's advisor, Shimon, recently gave them. They smirked knowingly when Seth knocked, or rather, rapped on his cousin's door._

_Atemu opened the door, feigning innocence as he smiled sweetly at his obviously annoyed and dripping cousin._

_"Good day, Seth. How can we help you three today?" he greeted politely as ever, although the sparkle in his crimson orbs failed to hide the mischief they caused earlier. _

"We were planning on going out today. Would you and Mahado like to join us?" Seth greeted back, his plan known by all five of them.

_Atemu shook his head, declining the offer, "No thank you. We **are **quite busy as you can plainly see, Seth," he answered, showing the scroll. Mahado nodded from where he was seating and presented his own scroll._

"Who said I'm giving you a choice?" Seth asked. He smirked the moment his cousin gave a squeak when he hoisted his cousin up to his shoulders.

_Karimu and Shadi smiled wickedly at each other before jumping at poor unsuspecting Mahado. Now with their captives, the three headed outside. Later that day, Mahado, Atemu, Karimu and Shadi entered the palace smiling and grinning at each other, thoroughly amused at Seth's scowl. They were covered with mud, soaking wet, their clothes torn and filthy. They would have been mistaken as civilians._

_Isis, poor Isis, gaped at them first in shock then in exasperation when she saw Atemu's triumphant smirk, an obvious sign for a prank and a grapple between the boys… again. She sighed. Well, boys will be boys._

_"No, do not tell me," she started cutting off Shadi who was about to explain. "I already know," she finished; Atemu smirked._

_Akunamkannon and Akunadin sighed in defeat the moment they saw their mud-covered sons. Seth scowled at his cousin's grinning form. _

_After getting their punishments, the two cousins ran to where the others stood waiting for them with their own punishments._

_Of course the palace only got worst whatever angle you look at it. Isis snickered behind her palm-covered mouth as her friends faced the seemingly amused pharaoh._

_Although they did get to spend an entire day with Shimon in the library, decoding scrolls and such. How exciting, she thought wryly. And she knew it all started with one small disastrous idea from the prince involving well… all four future high priests. _

"Atemu, do not tarry. Come along," the pharaoh said, snapping his 12-year old son from his reverie.

"Yes father," Atemu answered, nudging his horse to move and catch up with his father.

The pharaoh stole a quick glance at his son and smiled, knowing his Atemu, young as he may be, will be a good pharaoh someday.

"You should always be alert, my son. This is bad land, rebels could easily jump on you and attack," he told his son.

"Yes father, I assure you it will not happen again," Atemu answered.

The pharaoh ruffled his son's hair affectionately, getting a brilliant smile in return. But the tender moment was broken when battle cries rang through the air.

"Atemu behind me!" the monarch ordered, drawing out his sword, his Millennium Puzzle hanging dangerously on his neck ready to devour any threat.

Crown Prince Atemu hastily followed his father's oders. There were about thirty rebels coming down from the nearby mountain, twenty fighting with his father's soldiers and seven trying to knock the pharaoh out. All in all, they were severely outnumbered.

"Father?" he asked, his voice apparent with worry and fear.

"Stay behind me, Atemu," the pharaoh answered. The young prince obeyed but still not knowing what to do. Suddenly, two strong arms pulled him away from his father. He cried out, relieved to know his father heard him but the pharaoh still couldn't make it through him. Then there was a crack and before he knew it, his captor and he fell over to the river.

"Atemu!" the pharaoh cried, seeing what happened. They have already called on their soul monsters, further giving them the advantage despite them being outnumbered.

The pharaoh watched his men recover from the ambush and he frowned. They have survived the ambush but it was clear as broad daylight that they paied a high price. The Crown Prince was still missing.

"Has my son been found?" he asked, as the captain of his soldiers appeared to report to him. The captain shook his head in defeat, "No sire," he solemnly answered.

Pharaoh Akunamkannon frowned deeper, "I want troops to go to the river and look for my son. Am I understood?" he odered. The soldier bowed and hastily left.

He sighed worriedly. What if something happened to his Atemu?

"My pharaoh, sire, please rest. We will find the Crown Prince, I assure you," Shimon said. The pharaoh looked at his advisor, "I must find Atemu, Shimon," he answered, "He is my everything."

"Yes sire but please rest for a while. We will continue the search for the prince, I assure you," Shimon insisted.

The pharaoh sighed.

"Very well," he replied.

Shimon watched his king ride off, knowing what he must do. The Crown Prince was still missing and he must find young Atemu. The pharaoh cannot be heartbroken again. It would definitely kill him.

Just below, in the river, a small form, unconscious and young, floated its way to a small town near the cradle of life. But no one noticed.

**A/N: Oh man, I think the chapter's quite boring. What do you think? Don't worry, Chapter 3's coming up next! **


	3. Chapter 3: I'll Find Out

Chapter 3: I'll Find Out

Isis watched the pharaoh and his party enter the palace from the balcony of her chamber. Almost everyone was wounded, even the pharaoh who had a gash on his arm, she noticed.

The trainee watched in anticipation for one particular person to show up. But mentioned person didn't appear, not even his shadow can be traced. She ran to the door and darted outside in concern. Where was Atemu?

She ran past corridors looking for the others, spotting them resting the day off in the gardens. Lessons were finished for the day after all.

"Is that the best thing you've got?" 15-year old Seth's taunt reached Isis' ears.

"The fool speaks before he thinks," Mahado taunted back before clashes ran through the air. Shadi and Karimu sat watching them, discussing who would win this time.

"The pharaoh's back!" she announced, catching their attentions.

"Since when?" Mahado asked, abruptly stopping his movements and met Isis' eyes.

"Just now," the only girl in their small circle answered.

"Then where's Atemu?" Seth asked.

Isis shook her head, "Atemu's not with them. I didn't see him enter the palace," she voiced out, "I think something happened to him."

Her answer surprised the four boys; it was clearly seen in their faces, well except for Seth who narrowed his gaze in disbelief.

"I don't think so," he said.

"If Atemu's not with them, where is he then?" Karimu asked.

Seth suddenly left, heading for the throne room with the others in tow just in time to see Akunadin and the pharaoh talk. But with the way they were talking, the five High Priests to be knew something was wrong.

"Father," Seth called, catching both his father and uncle's attention.

"What is it, Seth?" Akunadin asked, not noticing the pharaoh went back to his throne and hearing the soldiers' reports.

"Where is Atemu?" he answered.

Akunadin, although accustomed to his son's frankness, was taken aback, not knowing what to answer his son. Five pairs of eyes watched and waited for him to answer.

"I want the river searched again, look in towns, search the deserts! I don't care how long it takes I want my son back now!" the pharaoh's voice boomed.

"Father what happened to my cousin?" Seth demanded. No one, definitely no one, had the guts to demand something like that from the pharaoh's brother/ High Priest. No one but Seth.

"He fell into the river," Shimon solemnly answered, hearing their conversation. He was looking for them to announce the news.

"Fell?" Mahado croaked in disbelief and concern. Both Shimon and Akunadin refused to meet his gaze. Seth turned to look at the pharaoh. No wonder the pharaoh reacted that way. Isis ran into Shadi's arms and cried.

Mahado headed to the pharaoh and crouched in respect to be followed by Seth. "My pharaoh, we ask for your permission to allow us help with the search," he suggested. His co-trainees watched him in surprise, seeing how determined he was in looking for Atemu.

Seth's suspicions rose. The other was too worried and protective of the prince recently. And there's no denying that it bothered him greatly. Somehow he knew the reason behind it. But Seth kept his mouth shut, knowing he'll talk to Mahado soon.

Knowing how stubborn the five teenagers were in whatever aspect, the pharaoh wisely conceded to Mahado's suggestion, if and only if they let at least twenty-five men accompany them. Well, frankly speaking, the five trainees didn't have a choice but to agree.

They sped off from town to town all day, looking for any clues that could lead them to the prince's whereabouts. But not one was found, not even footsteps. Seeing the sun set, the five priests-to-be headed back to the palace to call it a day, ready to head of the next day to continue their search.

Mahado sat by the balcony, staring off at a distance, deep in thought. Where can the prince be? What if he's hurt and is lying on the desert or somewhere dangerous? What if they don't find him in time? It was true that after that snake incident; where he saved the prince from being attacked by a cobra he had developed greater deeper feelings for their Crown Prince.

So engrossed he was in his thoughts that he didn't hear somebody enter his chambers until the voice called his name. He turned around to meet Seth's gaze.

"What is it?" he asked.

"We need to talk," Seth said. Mahado didn't answer. The truth about his feelings would come out anyway, sooner or later.

"You're acting odd, everyone can see it. What troubles you, Mahado?" Seth asked.

"Nothing troubles me. I'm concerned about the prince, he hasn't been found yet and I worry," Mahado answered.

"You lie, Mahado. Something is going on," Seth replied before pausing, "You have feelings for him, don't you?"

Mahado turned away, "I have no feelings for him. He is my prince and I am merely concerned, I have no feelings for him," he said. Seth shrugged.

"It seems you're convincing yourself that, not me. Everyone's concerned about the prince but I don't see everyone acting odd. You lie, Mahado," Seth answered.

"Leave me be, Seth. This does not concern you," Mahado replied, "What does my feelings have to do with you anyway?"

Seth rose and dragged the other towards him so that they were face to face.

"Listen closely, Mahado. I don't need any hassles when we're looking for Atemu so it's either you get over it or you stay behind," he said before letting Mahado go.

The other glared at him as he fixed his robe. Seth shrugged again and reached for the door.

"Oh and Mahado?"

Seth turned around to stare at Mahado.

"Do anything that might hurt him and you'll be facing me," he warned before he left, leaving Mahado to contemplate in his thoughts.

**A/N: I think Seth's too violent in this chapter. Well, he's really overprotective of his cousin so I guess this attitude fits even in the slightest way. Hey, can anyone guess what my plot is? Chapter 4 coming up next! Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Trouble Face to Face

Chapter 4: Meeting Trouble Face-to-Face

Atemu knew he was falling into the river. He held on to a branch but the man's grip on his cloak pulled him down and in the end, both of them fell into the Nile. Although it seems that he was luckier than the other since here he is now, hovering a small town.

Taking the now torn cloak off, he dropped it and started to head towards the town, only to trip over a rock or two, earning him some small cuts. From the town, he could hitch a ride back to Memphis and look for any palace guard, or, he could just head to the palace without being seen.

The town was smaller than Memphis, its people busy in the streets. It seems that most of the town's people were selling stuff in the market while the rest doing whatever things they have to do.

About two hours later, Atemu sat under the shade of a palm tree exhausted. He still has mixed emotions towards the fact that no one knew he was the prince. He was relieved, for one, although it did mean a harder time to look for a way home.

Suddenly, shouts from the town market reached his ears and he stood just in time for somebody to bump into him. The prince fell to the ground but immediately rose to offer the other a hand.

"I apologize, are you hurt?" Atemu asked. The person broke away from him, "I'm fine. Go away!" the person said.

Ignoring the person's rudeness, he helped the man up but before either of them could reply, the townspeople's shouts rang through the air. "Get back here, thief!" one said.

The person being referred to made a dash to hide only to get caught by two older men. Atemu decided it was time to handle the situation.

"What is going on?" he asked.

One of the townsfolk pointed accusingly at the person caught, "That thief stole my goods when I weren't looking!" he explained.

"Not my problem you're an idiot," the person accused mumbled under his breath, pleased that nobody heard. Well one did, Atemu.

Atemu sighed. The person probably was hungry so he had to steal. "Look, how much were the goods?" Atemu asked.

"About thirty gold coins," the man said.

The prince reached for his coin bag and handed him the bag with thirty gold coins exact. "There, now that this is finished, can you let him go now?" he asked.

The man who got the bag, although still surprised that somebody had this much money with him nodded and the two men holding the one who bumped into Atemu let him go.

Now that the commotion was done, Atemu headed to the plaza, only to be pulled back by whom else than the person he just saved?

"Where did you get that much money?" he asked. Atemu shrugged nonchalantly when he remembered how dangerous revealing his identity was.

"I have my ways," Atemu answered before trying to leave again, only to find out that the hand grasping his arm won't let him.

"No one in his right mind would easily hand over thirty gold pieces unless you're filthy rich. Who are you?" the man said.

"How about this? I give you my name and you give me yours?" Atemu suggested. A short pause, then a hesitant sigh before, "Fine," the man said.

"I'm Aoujii," Atemu answered.

"Bakura," the man replied.

"So, why did you steal those goods?" Atemu asked in sheer curiosity.

Bakura shook his head, "I have to. In this place, if you don't have money, you steal and hope you don't get caught," he answered. Something about the person in front of him felt awkward. No one can risk giving out that large sum of money for somebody else. It's either you're rich or you're just a good hell of a thief. But Aoujii looked filthy, it can't be extreme wealth. Perfect.

"I guess life's not very easy for you, huh?" Atemu asked.

"Nothing is easy, so what brought you here?" Bakura answered.

The prince frowned, "I went here by accident. I was hoping I could hitch a ride to Memphis. I have to do something there, my horse unfortunately died in the desert," he answered.

He is a thief! Bakura smirked inwardly, "Come with me and I'll help you around," he said, offering a hand. Atemu stared at the other and hesitantly accepted the help. Something about this Bakura guy made him feel something he couldn't explain. Besides Bakura seemed to be a nice guy.

Oh man was Atemu so horribly wrong. Bakura inwardly smirked, devising a plan. Now that he has an accomplice, he could do everything and anything. Hell, he could even go kill someone, take his ride and join Aoujii in his job in Memphis.

**A/N: I just realized, this is kind of shorter than the other past chapters. I guess some of you already know what the plot is but don't assume much. More surprises soon. **


	5. Chapter 5: Crazy Bakura

Chapter 5: Crazy Bakura

"Aoujii, are you done?"

The Crown Prince turned around to see Bakura with a huge bag of gold hoisted up to his shoulders, obvious signs that he already found the main tomb.

"Yes," Atemu answered, thrilled with the fact that he was finally doing something without his father, uncle, teachers _or _friends reprimanding him on what to do and what not.

"Come on, somebody might find out!" Bakura hissed.

Atemu stared at him for a while. Weren't they going to return the stuff they took afterwards? And why was Bakura so jumpy? It's not like guards would kill them. Bakura didn't seem to be the type of person that guards would look for and kill. He's not wanted; well it doesn't look like it.

"Quit staring and come on!" Bakura said, annoyed that the person in front of him was just staring at him.

The prince snapped out of his reverie, deciding to trust in the other. "I apologize," he said before following Bakura.

"Aren't you going to bring the stuff you took?" Bakura asked, quirking an eyebrow and pointing at the gold Atemu left.

"Why am I going to take it? I don't need it," Atemu answered in confusion.

Bakura eyed him in suspicion; no thief in the right mind would break into a tomb and ransack it only to leave the goods behind. Well come to think of it, no thief would do that, insane or not. Who is this person?

"Whatever. Just come along," he answered.

"You there! What are you doing here?" a voice from behind shouted as they were leaving and heading for the exit.

"Damn it," Bakura hissed, Atemu turned to look at him. What was going on? Before he knew it, Bakura had pulled him along and ran.

Three guards blocked their paths, swords (or blades) in hand. Bakura fought one off while Atemu, by instinct, fought off the other. But when he was about to fight off the last one, the guard whom he thought he knocked unconscious, knifed his blade into him. The Crown Prince gasped in pain and stifled his pained cry. Bakura must not know.

He took the blade and proceeded to the third guard, only to find it unconscious already. Bakura smirked.

"Come on," Bakura said as they ran, not noticing Atemu wince as consequence for his rash movements. They were already far from the tomb, riding the horses (Bakura undoubtedly stole) when Bakura turned to his side and noticed Aoujii was not beside him.

He turned around and saw Aoujii barely even sitting at all. It was as if the horse was doing everything so the rider won't fall.

Atemu blinked, feeling numb all over. He was still bleeding but he kept it hidden from Bakura. The last thing he would want is to let the other know his identity. He was barely conscious at all but blinked it away. He mustn't let Bakura know.

"Aoujii, are you alright? We should hurry," Bakura said from a short distance. Atemu looked up and weakly smiled.

"Y-y-yes… I am quite f—"

And then unconsciousness devoured him and he fell from the horse.

"Aoujii!"

The thief went back for his accomplice, silently cursing himself. What was he doing? The guards could easily follow them and he was going back? What if the guards caught up with them?

Aoujii was unconscious on the ground, pale and losing blood? Bakura eyed the other's body looking for possible wounds. Turning his accomplice around to look at his back, he saw a huge blood stain just on top of the kidney. He knew from that instant that the other had already lost a huge amount of blood.

"Damn it, why didn't you tell me?" he hissed as he carried the other, amazed on how light the other was, with him to his horse.

* * *

Bakura stared at Aoujii's unconscious form, his thoughts wandering. What was wrong with him? It was highly unnatural for him to go back for another, accomplice or not. They were thieves; they knew the risks of getting into trouble. So why did he went back? 

The thief shook his head. He was merely overreacting. Nothing was wrong with him; perhaps it just hit him that he should pay the other back for saving him from the townsfolk days ago.

The smell of something burning snapped him out of his thoughts and he cursed. Their food was burning! Damn. Bakura ran to take the food out of the fire, burning his hand along with it.

"Ow, Ra damn that stupid pot!" he cursed as he wrapped his hand. Something was definitely wrong with him.

They had gone back to his hideout so that he could tend to Aoujii's wounds, blaming the other for not telling him. If he told him he was wounded then something could have been done.

'Like what?'

'We could part ways, in this case, if he passes out, I won't have to find him.'

Bakura shook his head from his thoughts. No one was that cruel, not even him. The thief gazed at the other again, focusing his attention to the other's lithe form. He was impressed that although his accomplice was quite small in size, he could take down anyone.

He sighed as he lied back beside the unconscious form and took a nap, annoyingly dreaming of crimson red eyes, muscled bronzed chest, and tri-colored hairs.

Concluding taking naps was a bad idea, Bakura rose from bed and headed outside. Why would he dream of such things? Perhaps he was already getting crazy. Things don't make sense. First he goes back for Aoujii, then he takes the other back to his supposed 'secret' hideout and now he dreams of his unconscious partner.

Now where did that come from?

Groaning, Bakura threw a nearby rock in frustration. There was something intriguing about that Aoujii that was for sure. It was like his accomplice was a magnet and he, sadly, was attracted to him.

Something about the guy made him care. And there were still matters about Aoujii's supposed skills in robbing tombs. It looked like Aoujii was inexperienced. He was hesitant to take those goods, and that, seriously is unbecoming a thief. What if he made a mistake? What if the Aoujii he met wasn't really a thief? What if he was just a son of a rich bastard who couldn't tolerate his parents and left, looking for adventure or stuff? Well that was quite normal.

Bakura soon scratched that thought out of his head. The guy doesn't look rebellious enough to do that. Perhaps there were other reasons. That was possible.

And all those times he was spilling some of his secrets to a person who could throw him to jail? Worst, he brought someone to his hideout. This isn't good, Bakura thought.

But what if he was judging too fast? What if the other wasn't really a thief but perhaps an assassin and he was going to Memphis to kill the pharaoh?

Or the prince?

'Whoever he may be, I don't care. I'm not letting him go.'

And where the hell did that come from? Possessiveness was a sign of affection towards someone. Bakura growled.

He. Was. Not. Falling. For. Aoujii.

That. Is. Not. Possible.

Bakura repeated the mantra in anger. But if he didn't then why did his heart fluttered madly when he took the other's hand in his back in the tomb to escape?

Bakura nodded, as if agreeing to something. Yes, he was getting crazy after all. The pharaoh wished he never messed with his family else he wouldn't have to mess up with a crazy thief who was falling for an accomplice whose identity remains unknown.

Yup, crazy, crazy, crazy, Bakura.

**A/N: I finally had enough inspiration to write this chapter! Thank god! I hope the shifting of names from 'Atemu' to 'Aoujii' isn't confusing. Oh yeah, thanks for reviewing the last chapters, guys! Love you so much… (ME: grins) **

**I guess you're also wondering why I didn't use 'Yami' huh? Because mainly, if I use his future self name, then it won't sound like Egyptian anymore. Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't Yami a Japanese word? And oh, don't ask me what 'Aoujii' means. I just made it up. **


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth Comes Out

**A/N: I swear things after this won't be good. **

Chapter 6: The Truth Comes Out

Seth nudged his horse faster, following the Nile. They had parted ways to increase chances of finding their prince. He decided to follow the river; perhaps their prince swam back to land and was in one of the towns nearby.

Seeing nothing that could lead to Atemu's whereabouts, he turned around, ready to go back when he saw something on the ground, stopping him from his intentions. His eyes widened.

Atemu's cloak!

He took his cousin's cloak, seeing it torn and disheveled. There were small footprints on the ground leading to the town and he sighed in relief, inwardly pleased of himself. He knew now where his cousin was.

Boarding his horse, he rode back to where the party was resting with a triumphant smirk on his face as he showed his fellow trainees the cloak and indicated what town was near when he saw the cloak.

The party headed to the small town, surprising its people as they hid. Royals rarely go to the place and seeing them, they knew exactly that this was trouble.

Mahado went down of his horse and headed to the town plaza, asking people if they saw the prince. Seth soon followed him and asked another. But it seems that they didn't know who the prince was.

Isis suddenly called them, a man before her as if telling something.

"What is it, Isis?" Mahado asked.

"This man said he saw our prince," Isis answered. Seth eyed the man, scaring said man out of his wits.

"Well what are you waiting for? Speak," Seth said.

The man, scared for his life, started mumbling, "There w-was a p-person who e-entered t-the town just d-days ago. He h-had small cuts and was sitting on t-that tree," he said, pointing at the palm tree, "T-then he saved someone who stole my goods. He p-paid me t-thirty gold coins, sires," he added, handing them the now half-empty bag that Atemu gave him.

"That surely is one thing Atemu would do," Mahado said, listening to the man and assuring him that they will not send him to jail or something.

"Thank you," Isis added before handing the bag back to the man.

"Did you see where he went after that?" Seth suddenly asked.

The man shook his head, "No sire, but I was sure he left with the thief he saved," he answered.

"Atemu, you idiot!" Seth muttered. How could the other be so foolish? What was he thinking going with a lowly thief? It was beyond common sense, he knew how dangerous being outside of the palace is and now he's hanging out with a thief?

"Do you know the name of the thief?" Mahado asked.

The man fidgeted nervously, "H-he goes b-by the name of B-Bakura, sire," he answered. Isis smiled warmly at him, "Thank you once again, you may go now," she said. The man scrambled away.

"What do you think?" Mahado asked Seth.

"I think Atemu's common sense left him," Seth answered.

"This is not the time for you to reprimand him, Seth. He is missing and we must find him," Isis defended, "What if he went under another name?"

"Have the guards scatter across this town, if we're lucky, that Bakura could be hiding still somewhere," Seth answered before riding his horse.

"And where are you going?" Mahado asked suspiciously.

"I'll go look at the mountain nearby," was Seth's only answer before nudging his horse to move.

Mahado soon followed, "Tell the others I'm going after him, thank you Isis," he told Isis before following the former trainee.

* * *

Bakura wondered why the people were scared out of their wits and hiding, closing shops and shutting the doors. It was as if Anubis was after their tails. He smirked, well in this case, things would be easier, he thought.

Aoujii was still in the hideout, resting. He woke up earlier that morning but was too tired that Bakura forced him to stay and rest.

"You there!"

Bakura turned around to see a guard calling him.

"Yes?" he asked, with so many guards around, he couldn't risk any chance of attacking this one.

The guard walked towards him, "Have you seen the Crown Prince?" he demanded. Bakura shrugged, "No crown princes here. No one enters this town except the civilians," he answered.

"Tell me, is your name Bakura?"

Bakura turned around, meeting eye-to-eye a bald tall person.

"Who wants to know?" he asked, inwardly surprised. How did the person know?

"We received reports that you have seen our crown prince. Where is he?" Shadi asked, knowing that telling the other straight to the face would lead to nothing.

"Ask somebody else. I told you I haven't seen your spoiled brat," he answered and walked away.

The Crown Prince was missing? He smirked evilly, if said prince was in the town all along then he could easily get his revenge on the pharaoh. Oh yes, how nice a revenge it is. Now how to find him?

Before he knew it, the guards had blocked his path and he was caught.

"What did I do? I tell the truth, I haven't seen your brat!" he demanded.

Then out of nowhere, a woman appeared beside Shadi and Karim, with her was the man she talked to earlier.

"Tell me, kind sir, are you the one who stole this man's goods days ago?" Isis asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bakura lied. This was definitely trouble. Where was Aoujii when he needed him?

"He is the one! He was the one who stole my goods, sires!" the man however argued.

'Damn,' Bakura thought.

"Then you have seen our prince?" Karim asked.

"I told you I haven't! What are you? Deaf?" Bakura defended.

Isis then presented a bag of coins.

"Then you are denying the fact that our prince paid thirty gold coins for the stuff you stole?" Isis asked.

What the –!

"T-the P-prince?" Bakura asked in surprise.

So Aoujii was really the prince? He was shedding part of his life to the prince? He was lusting after the fucking son of the very person who ordered for his family, everyone he knew to be killed?

This isn't good.

"We parted ways. He said he had to go to Memphis. I never saw him after that, as if I care," he lied, seeing the three priests-in-training's surprised gazes.

"If he didn't hide his name then I would have escorted him," he answered.

Pleased with himself at the others' lack of response, he smirked. "Well, I would love to chat with you all day but sadly I cannot. Good luck on finding your brat," he said sarcastically before making a run out of it.

All those times he was taking care of the prince? No wonder the other didn't want to steal those goods. It all made sense except for the part why he didn't want to kill the prince.

He smirked evilly to himself, "If I can't kill him, oh well, there's a lot of things I could do to him anyway," he said to himself before heading straight to his hideout.

* * *

**(A/N: Oh man, this won't be good…)**

Atemu woke up and stood groggily. He was still tired and his wound wasn't helping either. Where was Bakura anyway?

He headed outside, only to have the only path blocked. Bakura leaned on the doorframe with an evil gleam in his eyes, all the rest forgotten.

"Where are you going, _Aoujii_?" Bakura asked slyly.

Atemu, taken aback by the gleam in the other's eyes, took a step backward. "I… I was heading outside to look for you," he answered.

"And why is that?" Bakura asked again, taking a step forward. Atemu took another step backward, falling on the bed. Why was Bakura acting so strange? What's going on?

He never got the chance to answer though because before he knew it, the other had straddled his waist and pinned his hands on top of his head.

"B-Bakura… w-what's g-going on?" he asked, scared.

"Nothing, why?" Bakura asked, nuzzling the other's neck, trailing down kisses.

Atemu didn't know what to do. He was confused beyond words. Why was Bakura acting that way? He gasped realizing the other had bit a part of his skin and was lapping at it.

Bakura tasted blood and licked it before trailing downwards, removing the other's clothes as Atemu struggled from his grasp.

"Bakura… l-let me g-go!" Atemu demanded, struggling to free himself. But the thief was stronger than him and had caught the wrist that escaped his grasp.

"Or else what? Report me to your priests?" Bakura asked, his lust ever growing at the sight of the squirming body beneath him.

"What?" Atemu answered in surprise. How did Bakura know?

But he never received an answer since Bakura had captured his lips in a brutal kiss. Bakura bit the other's lower lip, tasting the blood. Even the blood was delicious!

Atemu gasped, realizing that Bakura had bitten his lip, although he gave Bakura the opportunity to slip his tongue in, exploring the warm cavern inside. Atemu bit the other's tongue and Bakura abruptly broke the kiss.

"You bit me!" Bakura hissed.

Atemu was confused beyond words. Where was the old Bakura? What's going on? Before he knew it, a palm met his cheek and realization dawned over him.

Bakura was all the while a tomb robber, a bad guy, someone who could have worked for the rebels if he had the chance. And here he was, beneath this guy, confused and not knowing what to do.

Bakura growled at the other before ripping the other's clothes and bounded Atemu's hands above him. Relishing the sight beneath him, his hands trailed lower until it met the prince's virgin member. He grasped it, eliciting a gasp from Atemu.

"B-Bakura… s-stop! P-please s-top!" Atemu choked back a sob, his eyes brimming with tears. How could he be so stupid? He knew now what the other's intentions were and he was so foolish he fell into the trap. How could Bakura fool him? After saving him days ago, Bakura would just kill him now? How can Bakura do that?

He cried out when the other took his member into his mouth and began sucking hard. He closed his eyes, he couldn't believe this was happening. Moments later, he arched and cried out. Bakura drank his release before whispering in his ear, "You taste good, prince."

Atemu struggled but Bakura kept him down. Placing two firm hands on Atemu's hips, Bakura positioned himself on top of Atemu's member, seeing the other's tears.

'I'm sorry, Aoujii,' he thought before plunging in.

Atemu cried out in enormous pain. Bakura didn't wait for the other to adjust and took his member out and then back in. Atemu couldn't take it anymore and he struggled.

"P-please… s-stop! S-stop!" Atemu pleaded, his voice breaking as sobs wrecked his body. Bakura soon released inside of him and pulled out as he looked for his clothes. He threw a rag at Atemu who was still sobbing, blood all over the mat. Bakura couldn't look at the other so he turned away and headed for the door.

"Clean yourself, we're through," Bakura said before leaving the other.

Atemu was sobbing, his body crying out in pain, especially his lower regions. He cried in pain as he tried to reach for the rag but fell back to the mattress.

He closed his eyes and tried to recollect himself. An hour later, he rose, ignoring his body's protests as he made his way outside, wincing at every movement he make. He headed for the river, disgusted at himself. His vision was swaying; everything was blurry. He could just die there, no one would find him and he was safe from Bakura. Bakura would never hurt him then.

He took a deep breath before he allowed darkness consume him and he fell.

"Atemu!"

Seth nudged his horse to run faster at the sight of his cousin falling to the ground. He ran to his cousin, surprised to see the prince so pale. His body was bruised all over and there was a huge mark on his face. Seth gathered his cousin into his arms and carried him back to his horse.

"Atemu, is he –"

Mahado gasped in surprise at the sight of his prince.

"Who did this?" Mahado demanded.

Seth shook his head, "We have to get him back to the palace as soon as possible," he answered. Something was telling him that he knew who exactly was responsible for his cousin's state right now. He growled.

**A/N: Oh my. Bakura is so cruel! I can't believe I did that to Atemu! (Me: sobs) Don't forget to review! **


	7. Chapter 7: Thoughts

**A/N: I want to thank the people who reviewed the last six chapters and 'To Trust Again'. You guys don't know how your reviews mean to me. So once again, thank you.**

**Oh, and by the way, I know I'm so sorry for hurting Atemu. But things would turn out fine for him, I hope. On with the story!**

**Before I forget, this fic (A Destiny Preordained) is dedicated to my top reviewers as follow (but not in any particular order): Yami Val, cherry fantasy, supernerd3333, Aura Serene and Arch Nemesis.

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Thoughts

Atemu slowly opened his eyes, all of a sudden unaccustomed to the light. He was sore all over; it was as if one thousand horses had run on him.

He was lying on something soft, something he was thankful for. But where was he? He could remember heading to the river and collapsing but nothing else after that. Did someone found him? Most importantly, who?

The memory of what Bakura did to him was still fresh in his mind. He rolled to his side, ignoring the pain as he did so and pulled the blanket on him.

Why did Bakura do it? He seemed nice despite his seemingly addiction in stealing stuff. And why was he so angry when he learned that Atemu was the Crown Prince? Was something wrong? Was being a prince really a curse to be loathed by anyone whom he'd meet?

"Atemu?"

The voice, hesitant and soft, caught his attention but he refused to move, the pain felt unbearable now that he felt broken inside and out. Then the bed shifted slightly and a hand rubbed his back, offering comfort.

"Stay away, please," Atemu whispered, closing his eyes. He felt utterly dirty, worthless… torn. He was beyond scared, he was terrified. What if his father learns of what happened and rejects him? He couldn't bear to lose the only parent he has left. No, he can't –

"The pharaoh will never do that, you know it, Atemu," the voice interrupted him. He opened his eyes and rolled to his back, crying in pain.

"Isis!" he gasped as he met his friend's gaze. Sometimes it made him wonder if his friend was just his mother reincarnated.

"Yes, my prince. I am here," Isis answered.

Tears brimmed Atemu's eyes, slightly ashamed that his friend saw him in such state. Isis gathered his prince's head and placed it on her lap, caressing his fair face like a mother would when her son wakes up from a nightmare.

"Does father know?" he asked.

Isis nodded.

"Yes my prince," she answered, "And has now ordered for Bakura's capture. He's blaming himself, you know."

Atemu made a move to rise but Isis stopped him. "You must rest, Atemu. You were battered badly and you're merely starting to recover from Bakura's deed," said Isis.

The prince jerked his head towards his friend, "You know?" he asked.

"The signs were obvious, my prince," Isis answered.

Atemu sighed, "Who else knows?" he asked.

"Only me, your father and the healers but I believe Seth and the others are already having suspicions. I forbade them to enter your chambers," Isis said.

"Thank you for doing that, Isis. Promise me one thing," he replied.

"Yes, my prince?" Isis asked.

"You must never let them know, alright?"

"As you wish, my prince," she said.

"And Isis?"

"Yes Atemu?"

"Thank you."

"You are welcome, dear prince," Isis answered before leaving the room as his healers entered with their herbs and other medicinal stuff. Atemu knew Isis will keep her word no matter what and he sighed in relief.

* * *

Bakura threw his bag of newly-acquired loot in frustration and growled in anger. How could Aoujii do that to him? Bakura scratched the thought from his head. How can _Atemu _trick him like that and manage to steal the very thing he guarded the most? That amateur!

So he somehow realized he was kind of _infatuated _with the prince but he was too late. By now, the brat will be back in the palace ordering everyone to look and kill him. Of all the people in the country, why the prince!

The thief growled as he slumped at his make-shift bed, his thoughts wandering off. Before he knew it, he was going back to when he was with Atemu, and then to …

His pleas for Bakura to stop…

His cries of pain…

His tears of being betrated…

_'Bakura please stop!'_

"Damn you! Damn you! How dare you mess with my mind!" Bakura shouted, shutting out those bad memories.

Said thief shuddered at the memory of seeing Atemu's weakened and bloodied body. He didn't deserve it, even if he was the pharaoh's son.

Now he didn't know what clouded his judgment and for once in his life, Bakura's mind started to have second thoughts and overwhelming guilt. It was too much for him.

He rose and mounted his steed. He would give anything just to have Aoujii, not that brat, back with him and he sped off towards Memphis.

**A/N: Note, people, that he wanted Aoujii back so don't get confused. In short, he wants to have Aoujii by his side from then on. **

**IMPORTANT!**

**Please look at my profile for a very important announcement. Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8: Realizations

**A/N: Okay, guys, I know Bakura wanting Aoujii back's confusing but don't mind it. I kind of placed it there to somehow place a twist. I hope I didn't confuse you guys too much.

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Realizations

**DREAM**

He was running past corridors as fast as his feet could do so. Beyond the distance, amidst the burning pillars of his father's palace and dead bodies of comrades was the light he was desperately looking for.

Why was he seeing this? What happened to his home? How did his friends, his father— how did everybody die? What happened to his memories? Why can't he remember a thing?

Atemu stared frantically ahead, running faster to catch the light, and casually tripping over body after body. The last body elicited a scream from the prince as he met his best friend's unseeing gaze.

"Mahado!" he gasped as he shakily check if the other was breathing. Feeling no movement from his friend, he started shaking him, tears of fear creeping down his cheeks. Who would do this to them?

Suddenly, a low yet somehow familiar chuckle put a momentary stop to Atemu's sobbing as he turned to where the sound originated, gasping upon noticing who it was.

"Y-you!" Atemu managed to say, unable to move.

Another chuckle.

Bakura sneered fiendishly, the body of a person hoisted on his shoulder. "Here," he said, "A present for you, your _majesty_," he added before throwing the body at the somehow paralyzed prince.

"Seth!"

Before Atemu knew it, his back was on the wall, his hands pinned above his head. A hint of déjà vu as he struggled madly. "Let me go, Bakura!" he demanded despite his fear of the person in front of him.

Bakura purposely ignored him and started his assault on Atemu's now naked body.

"Lesson number one," he breathed at the prince's ear, "You can never escape me, never," before forcing himself inside the other's body.

Atemu cried in pain, as the other started moving without hesitance.

"Atemu…"

A soft whisper calling his soul

"Atemu, please…"

Was this how it feel to die? Numb and broken?

"Atemu," two more.

He was fading into nothingness… ready to depart…

"ATEMU WAKE UP!"

**END OF DREAM**

Atemu cried out as he was roused awake, trembling madly at the memory of the dream. He searched frantically for his best friend, and seeing him, ran into his embrace, clinging like a lost child.

Mahado stiffened at first contact in surprise before relaxing a bit (and controlling hormones), allowing the other to cry as his mind raced. What did the prince dream about to rattle him this much?

And by the looks on everyone's faces (which meant Isis, Karimu and Shadi), he was sure they all thought of the same thing.

"What's going on here?"

Atemu jumped in surprise before turning to meet Seth's questioning and irritated gaze, which somehow was the result of waking him up in the middle of the night. He ran to his cousin and embraced the other.

"You're all right," he whispered.

"Of course I am, what makes you think I'm not?" Seth asked, eyeing Isis for answers but she shook her head, knowing nothing to answer.

Atemu looked up to meet Seth's gaze, hoping to answer everyone's answer, "You… everyone… Mahado…" he paused, "You all died," he said before burying his head on the other's chest.

Knowing it will be better if the two cousins were alone, Isis ushered the others out and pulled a reluctant Mahado with her.

Mahado turned to enter the prince's chamber again when Isis pulled him back.

"Rest, Mahado, he will be fine," Isis said, her voice laced with seriousness as usual.

"I cannot rest. I am concerned, I want to know what happened to Atemu and how I can help," Mahado reasoned out but Isis merely shook her head.

"You can help by letting him be. He doesn't need people worrying their heads off for him," Isis answered.

"What happened to him, Isis?"

"I cannot tell you. I promised him I wouldn't tell."

Mahado broke away and made a move to enter the room.

"Mahado, stop! Fine, I'll tell you."

Said priest-in-training turned to meet Isis' gaze and followed the other away from the room.

"He… he was raped."

Mahado stared at the other in disbelief. "That's… not possible," he choked, "Who –?"

"Bakura."

"I'll kill him! Does the pharaoh know? Bakura must pay—"

"Mahado, stop! The pharaoh already knows," Isis interrupted, "Promise me you won't do anything nor will you tell anyone else—"

"But…"

"Promise me."

"Fine, I promise," Mahado conceded as they went away. How dare Bakura hurt the prince!

* * *

Seth sat on his cousin's bed with Atemu cradled in his arms fast asleep. The other's sobs had stopped thankfully earlier and his body was not trembling anymore.

_'You all died._'

Atemu dreamt of their death? But why did it rattle him so much? It was just a dream, didn't Atemu know that? And why was he calling out Bakura to let him go? What did Bakura do?

Seth was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of Atemu's whimper. Perhaps another dream, he thought.

"S-Seth!" Atemu whimpered as he started squirming. Two arms encircled his waist and pulled it towards their owner. "I am here, cousin. It's a dream," Seth whispered in his ear.

To his relief, the other ceased his squirming and cuddled towards him. The priest-in-training felt his body react to his cousin, his heart racing madly. Unconsciously, he caressed Atemu's face tenderly, admiring how soft it was and to his surprise, he was aroused.

'Annoying hormones,' he thought.

Seth groaned inwardly to himself before placing his cousin on his bed and when he was about to leave, a hand, smaller than his, reached out foe him and he was forced to face his cousin of a prince.

"Please stay, cousin, Atemu's request turned out to be a whisper. Seth sighed, how could he deny his prince? "As you wish," he answered before lying beside his cousin who cuddled next to him.Seth willed his body to stop moving and forced himself to sleep.

Neither of the two noticed that somebody was watching them from the balcony of the prince's chambers with fixed but resigned eyes.

"Farewell, Aoujii… Atemu," he said then he left, perfectly blending with the darkness and determined to erase every memory he had with the prince. It was over. Nothing ever happened.

**A/N: I'm sorry for making you guys wait so long but here's chapter 8. I hope this isn't too bad. And I think I made Bakura evil here. Oh well… **


	9. Chapter 9: The Pharaoh's Death

Chapter 9: The Pharaoh's Death

Four eventful and disturbing years passed. No one except a selected few knew what happened to their prince, and until now, he refused to answer their questions. And this pretty much annoyed his overprotective cousin.

That perhaps is the reason why Seth, now officially a High Priest of Egypt, stood facing his cousin's door, ready to confront his ever-stubborn prince. As it turned out, Atemu still refused to eat for the night and had headed directly to his chambers to study the night off.

Seth opened the door to reveal his cousin on his desk, as usual, writing on various scrolls like he was the pharaoh himself. He snatched the other's pen, catching Atemu's attention.

"What are you doing here?" Atemu asked in surprise. Normally, they never speak to each other in that manner, nor do they leave out the titles but within the private sanctuaries of each other's rooms, they were free to do whatever they want to do, which in this case, also considers speaking in that manner.

"What are you doing still studying in the middle of the night?" Seth countered, "You should be sleeping by now."

"If I need someone to fuss over me day and night, don't worry, cousin, I'll call you," Atemu answered, still wondering how he didn't manage to hear his cousin enter, "Now… do you mind?" he asked, indicating the other to hand his pen over.

High Priest Seth shook his head, "I don't think so. You will sleep now if you don't want your father to find out your still exhausting yourself too much after he clearly stated not to," he answered with a smirk, knowing what Atemu will do.

Atemu narrowed his gaze, rose from his seat and snatched the pen from his cousin's hand. "I hate you," he growled.

"Thank you, dear cousin," Seth mocked, "Now go to sleep," he ordered.

Now lying on his bed, Atemu turned to his cousin, who annoyingly was still watching him. "If I were you, I'm going to leave me alone before I kill you," he threatened. Seth inwardly rolled his eyes before saying, "Goodnight, Atemu," and leaving the room.

'Annoying cousin,' thought Atemu before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.

* * *

"I don't get it, Shimon. Why must I learn all these things in two days?" Atemu asked, his arms full of scrolls.

"Because, my prince, you must," Shimon answered. Atemu sighed.

"I know but this will take at least," he paused to look at the scrolls, "a week to fully understand and master it."

"I apologize, my prince, but you are required to learn them as soon as possible, as the pharaoh has ordered," Shimon said.

"Fine. I will do my best and perform these in front of you tomorrow," Atemu conceded before heading for his chambers.

His friends could only wonder why he locked himself in his chambers and refused to see anyone, not even his father or his uncle, especially not his cousin, Seth who was rapping on his door continuously.

* * *

Atemu willed himself to stay awake as he read one of the remaining scrolls. Once again, it was in the middle of the night. He sighed to himself. The incident four years ago suddenly coming back to his mind. How truly naïve and foolish he was. How could he trust a complete stranger back then? Thankfully, his friends decided not to force to tell what happened, even Seth. Although that didn't mean they, especially Seth and Mahado, couldn't worry over him every living day.

He smiled, remembering the previous night's events. He had to admit, Seth was the best annoying cousin he ever had. Suddenly, the door slammed open, jerking him back into reality. He turned around to see Mahado panting and leaning on the doorframe.

"Mahado?" he asked in confusion. This surely isn't another reminder for him to go to sleep and stop studying.

"My prince… the pharaoh… he is calling for you," Mahado answered in between deep gulps of air.

"What happened?" Atemu asked, helping the other to sit on a chair.

"He is dying," Mahado answered. Before he knew it, Atemu had dashed out of the room heading for his father's chambers.

* * *

Atemu stared at a distance, his thoughts mindlessly wandering to his father's death. Why did no one tell him that his father's condition was worsening? Does that mean he will now takeover the throne? But what if he doesn't want to yet? What if he isn't ready?

The prince sat upright, suddenly getting Shimon's point on to why he must learn all those scrolls. They were preparing him for the next step.

Was he truly alone now? He had lost his mother when he was but a mere child and now that he was a teenager, he loses his father? He was pharaoh now. But what if he makes the wrong decisions? He is still a teenager who needs guidance from his parents. But where were they now? He can't take the throne. What if he fails?

Question by question filled Atemu's mind but no answer can be found. What if the rebels decide to attack them now? Can he protect his father's people?

"Atemu."

The prince snapped out of his thoughts to face his best friend and sighed. "I know Mahado. I should be sleeping," he started, "It's late," before heading towards his bed.

Mahado stared at his friend solemnly. Things have changed now. Atemu will be pharaoh in a matter of days. He will not be allowed to show weakness to anyone anymore. And as thought by thought filled the priest's mind, he felt his concern for the other flooding. He felt the sudden urge to comfort his prince. Atemu have gone through a lot but here he was now, still acting as if nothing ever happened to him. But he could feel the other was hurting inside. If only he could help.

"Atemu…" Mahado started.

"Goodnight Mahado," Atemu cut in before closing his eyes.

* * *

Atemu's POV 

Father was already dead and now lies in his tomb. I am officially alone. My friends, no matter how hard they want to help me, can no longer do that. I am their pharaoh now. They can't see me as a weak ruler.

There must be something wrong with me. First mother, then Bakura (who now hates me for being a prince) and third, father. Am I actually this cursed?

"Sire, the ceremony is going to start."

I look at the servant who now hurried away to do his chores. Sometimes I wished I wasn't a prince. Sometimes I wish I were just a commoner, like him. No problems and no thrones to take over.

I heaved a sigh and finally made an appearance in front of my uncle and friends, now High Priests of my court. I've been keeping my distance from then ever since I woke up from that nightmare long ago and quite thankfully, I'm pleased to know they aren't angry with me.

"Sire, if you are ready, we will begin," says Shadi. I nod, indicating that I am as we head to the throne room. Can I continue my father's propaganda for peace? Can't I just say 'no'?

I'm not ready, can't they see that? I never denied that I never liked challenges but for once, can I just back down? They don't know I still hurt whenever I remember Bakura.

"Sire, may I speak with you before the ceremony begins?"

I meet my cousin's gaze and nod.

"I know you don't want to be pharaoh and that the only reason you're doing this is because you're obliged," Seth started, "I'm sure you'll make it. You're strong and I assure you we're going to do our job."

His answer surprised me. Seth was actually complimenting me? I can't deny the fact that he acted stronger of us two even before and to know he cares for my welfare is well… nice.

"Thank you cousin," I answer as we catch up with the others. As the ceremony progress, I could feel Seth's eyes on me. Was something wrong? There was something in his eyes I couldn't directly point out and I'm sure I haven't seen it before. And somehow, I feel very awkward under his gaze. He never looked at me that way before. Or if he did, he had a good way of hiding it.

End of Atemu's POV 

He sat on his throne as everyone celebrated. Atemu watched Shadi and Karimu debate about something and smile seeing Isis' exasperated face.

"I'm glad they still make you smile, my pharaoh," Mahado said. Atemu smiled at his priest, "Since when did they fail to –"

"Pharaoh!"

The two turned to Isis who was pointing at someone. Seeing the dart, Mahado moved in front of the pharaoh and blocked it using his robe.

"Are you alright, my pharaoh?" Mahado asked.

"Catch him!" Seth ordered as the assassin ran. But he was soon caught by the palace guards and sentenced.

The celebration resumed but Atemu's focus was on his cousin. Seth acted so concerned and angered by the fact that somebody wanted to kill him. Why? Suddenly, a low voice, so familiar, caught his attention.

"I'm back," the voice said. Atemu looked up to see who it was and gasped.

'No, it can't be!'

* * *

**A/N: Oh no! I wonder who's back? Thank you for reviewing the previous chapters I really appreciate it. Drop me a word or two, okay? **


	10. Chapter 10: Guess Who's Back?

**A/N: Once again, I want to thank those who reviewed the previous chapters. I really appreciate it. Before you start, I would like to clear things out about Bakura having regrets. I am going to write a story next to this about Bakura. Although I can't decide to whom he'll be paired to. Ryou or Malik? You choose. I really need your help.**

**Before I forget, don't forget to drop a word or two and no, the story about Bakura and whomever the readers will choose will not come out yet. Perhaps when I'm done with this. I'm not sure but I'll tell you if it's up.**

**On with Chapter 10!

* * *

**

Chapter 10: Guess who's back?

Last time… 

_The celebration resumed but Atemu's focus was on his cousin. Seth acted so concerned and angered by the fact that somebody wanted to kill him. Why? Suddenly, a low voice, so familiar, caught his attention._

_"I'm back," the voice said. Atemu looked up to see who it was and gasped. _

_'No, it can't be!' _

Atemu paled at the sight of the familiar face.

"Bakura!"

The Tomb Robber sneered and slowly made his way to the pharaoh. "Miss me?" he asked mockingly.

Atemu flinched at Bakura's every step, his mind was racing, his vocal chords refused to work. Why was he here? Why now?

To his relief, Seth and the others already blocked Bakura's path protectively.

"Don't worry. I just want that pretty little thing hanging on your neck along with its companions. Is that too much to ask?" Bakura queered, pointing at the puzzle. Somehow sometime ago, he finally accepted that he was finished with the prince. Aoujii never happened and all that mattered was collecting the Millennium Items to unleash ultimate darkness.

"You will not go near the pharaoh, thief!" Seth said, totally blocking Bakura. Shadi, taking it as an opportunity, took out his Millennium Key and attempted to search Bakura's soul only to pull back out of breath, his face etched with an undistinguished horror and surprise.

"What did you see High Priest Shadi?" Mahado asked. Shadi stared at Bakura, "Too dark… it had consumed him… too powerful," Shadi breathed in between gulps of air.

"Nonsense! Nothing is stronger than the Millennium Items," Seth argued, revealing his item. Using the Millennium Rod, he forced Bakura's soul monster out and sealed it in the stone tablet near it. He smirked triumphantly before turning to assure his cousin everything was all right.

"I told you—" and then he paused.

The stone tablet started to crack one by one as Bakura smirked knowingly. Before they knew it, the tablet shattered into pieces, the monster sealed within coming forth, hovering above its master loyally.

"Impossible!" Mahado gasped, "No monster can run away from the power of the Millennium items," he added. The other High Priests agreed with him but Bakura just laughed at them mockingly.

"Fools! My Diabound is stronger than all of your items combined!" Bakura said before turning to Atemu who was watching them.

"I suggest you hand the items now, pharaoh, before you all end up dead," he added.

Atemu, who finally managed to find his voice, answered, "I will not. You will only taint it with the darkness you allowed to consume you."

"Very well, much as well see you all die one by one," Bakura answered.

"I will allow no such thing to happen! Dios!" Seth interrupted, calling forth his monster. A small flash of light illuminated the room before Dios, his warrior, appeared ready to attack. With a direct order from the high priest, Dios charged towards Diabound and attacked, only to be forced back.

Bakura laughed, "That's pathetic! No one can defeat my Diabound!" he said. Seth growled in anger before calling an attack, only to be stopped by Akunadin.

"No, we must work together if we were to beat him, Seth," Akunadin reasoned. Reluctantly, the younger priest agreed and watched his fellow priests call their monsters.

Bakura watched them in amusement, confident that Diabound will not suffer from even a scratch as the priests' monsters attacked.

"It's too strong," Mahado admitted as he took in gulps of air, his Illusion Magician floating in front of him.

"You talk about those items being a way to stop darkness but you fail to consider that those items you boast of are made of darkness!" Bakura answered with a chuckle, "Amusing, really, pharaoh. Your High Priests can't even beat one monster, how pathetic!"

"You will not talk about them that way, Bakura! And no, you will not change my mind. I will never give the items to you!" Atemu answered, "You are full of darkness, I will not allow it."

"And what makes you think those items are free of such darkness?" Bakura answered back, "They were created by darkness! Their very cores were stained by the blood of the people."

Akunadin gasped at the outburst despite his exhaustion. How did he—?

"You lie! The former pharaoh will never allow such thing to happen," Isis snapped.

"Lie? Tell me, how sure are you that he made them for destroying darkness?"

Silence.

"How do you know that he won't take them for his own and unleash the dark power within them?" Bakura asked again, "Why will he order the death of 99 civilians from Kura Elna?"

Everyone was taken aback. But nobody noticed the horror that etched Akunadin's face. How did this person know? No one, they made sure of that, knew. It was a secret and anyone else who knew of it already died. So how—?

"My father will never do that. Shame on you for disgracing him!" Atemu answered in anger. But Bakura just smirked at him.

"Well why don't we ask him then?" Bakura asked before whistling. His steed came hurrying with a sarcophagus trailing behind it. The coffin slid its way towards Bakura who stepped on it.

"Say hello to your beloved pharaoh."

"The former pharaoh!" Shimon gasped at the sight of the sarcophagus.

"Father!" Atemu cried," Bakura how dare you!"

"I have to admit. You did a good job fooling me back then," Bakura answered, "Running around the town saying you're a thief. That's a good one."

Memories raced through the pharaoh's mind, going back to when they first met. "I never said I was a thief. I was looking for a ride back to Memphis," he said sadly. How could one that started nice end so wrong?

"So you decided to play with me first?" Bakura answered back, his anger rising.

"You will not accuse the pharaoh of anything!" Mahado defended.

Bakura glared at him angrily.

"You stay away from this, priest," he retorted. Calming down, he smirked evilly, "Although it doesn't matter anymore. I had my _fun _anyway," he answered, putting emphasis on his words.

Atemu paled at the meaning of the words. He could feel his cousin, Mahado and Isis' eyes on him. One of confusion, and the two understanding.

"Can't talk, pharaoh? Or should I remind you how you struggled madly –"

"Enough!" Atemu exclaimed. Bakura wisely shut his mouth but the smirk never left his face. A tooth for a tooth as the saying goes.

"Does that mean you'll give me the items now or must I _force _you again into giving what I want?" Bakura taunted.

Atemu rose from his throne angrily and went down.

"My pharaoh, we will deal with the thief," Mahado reasoned but Atemu raised a hand to stop him.

"I will deal with him this time," he answered before fixing a glare at the smirking Tomb Robber.

"You messed with my father's tomb, disturbed the peace and insulted me. Anything else, Bakura?" Atemu asked.

Seth watched his cousin in awe, never had he seen his cousin that angry. No, angry was an understatement. Furious was the right word. Never. He was always in control with his feelings. And to see him right now, it was a new sight that definitely scared him a little.

"Could you add killing you and taking your items on the list?" Bakura answered back. Atemu purposely ignored him before kneeling over his father's sarcophagus and then he heard it.

_'Justice is the name of the gods'_

"Justice is the name of the gods," Atemu called. Everyone watched as the ground shook, announcing the call of a god.

"Come forth, Obelisk the Tormentor!"

With a growl, Obelisk appeared gloriously behind the pharaoh. Atemu smirked. Bakura shrugged it off and ordered Diabound to attack. The god countered its attack with one of its own, thrown both Bakura and Atemu back. The pharaoh stood immediately to launch an attack when Bakura smirked.

"I hate to ruin all the fun but I'm going now. Thanks for the entertainment, _Aoujii_," Bakura said before running off.

Seth, who finally got over his shock, ordered the guards to run after the Tomb Robber but it was too late. Bakura had gone away. It still confused him why the thief was calling his cousin 'Aoujii' and why his cousin reacted to Bakura's words. But Atemu calling a god was what surprised him the most. He never saw his cousin call on any monster. He was always locked in his room. But perhaps it was in the scrolls the pharaoh was reading?

High Priest Seth shook it off and forced himself to start doing his job. "Are you alright, pharaoh?" he asked. Atemu nodded. "Your efforts did not go unnoticed. Thank you for defending me," Atemu answered.

"It is our duty to protect you, sire," Isis answered before bowing in courtesy.

"Shall the celebration resume, my pharaoh?" Karimu asked.

Atemu sighed. Why did he feel something was going to happen pretty soon? And somehow, he knew it would not be good.

"Proceed."

* * *

**A/N: Aha! I'm done! Finally. I guess I'm implying here that Atemu once fell in-love with Bakura but no; I'm not confirming it. Somehow while I was writing this, the words started to type itself in my laptop (my computer's still dead X.X). But if you want to take it that way, I'm fine with it. It doesn't change anything anyway. Still, tell me what you think, okay? Oh yeah, and don't forget to tell me if it's Ryou or Malik.**


	11. Chapter 11: I Know

**A/N: Yeah, I know. I'm getting annoying but don't forget! Ryou or Malik?

* * *

**

Chapter 11: I Know

**Atemu's POV**

Perhaps if I had the power to turn back time, I would have gone back to the time when I first met Bakura. Fine, partially it was my fault. I did lie to him, I hid under another name and that, perhaps, led to the worst moment of my life. I don't know why he did it. I never did. All those raids we did, I just followed him. Maybe because I was scared at that time to scare him away with my title. Being a prince isn't all good, you know.

Why is it that whatever I do, I always end up being hated or hurt? I wanted to have a friend who doesn't treat me like a prince and then he hates me, he rapes me and uses it back at me. I needed my father's guidance as I heal and then he dies. Now that I'm pharaoh, I wanted to have a peaceful celebration then Bakura suddenly crashes it. Sometimes I wish I wasn't Atemu, the pharaoh. Sometimes I wish I could just be Aoujii, a nobody who met this person without being hated or hurt.

But I guess this is my destiny. Some sort of test by the gods to see if I'm worthy enough to take over. I wonder what mark I got.

A knock caught my attention. Who can that be? Perhaps Seth. Oh well, he is still my cousin so I can't strangle him to death just to release my frustration. Bakura, is this your revenge?

"Come in," I answer. I could hear the door open from the balcony. The air at night is really refreshing.

"My pharaoh," guess I was wrong. It was Mahado. I turn around and smiled at my best friend. But knowing he knows me better than I know myself, I could see he saw through my smile.

"I won't lie to you, Mahado. I'm not alright," I finally told him. I could sense him from behind me, even when he walked beside me to appreciate the view. Something was troubling him, too. I wonder what.

"Do you feel well, Mahado?"

"Yes, my pharaoh."

Titles, titles. It's annoying.

"Here we go again. I told you that you're forbidden to use titles while in private, haven't I?" I told him. He mumbled an apology and then looked away. Something definitely is troubling him.

"I know you're worried about something, Mahado. Are you alright?" I asked. He looked at me and aside from my suspicion being confirmed, I could see he was gloomy.

"I know what happened, Atemu," he said. Happened? To what— by Ra! How? All color drained my face as I continuously gape at him. How on earth did he know? Did Isis tell him? But she promised she wouldn't tell anyone. Did she lie to me?

"The signs were apparent. I know what Bakura did to you," he said and placed a hand on my shoulder but I broke away. He stares at me in surprise but he doesn't move. I take a step back. I can see myself again. I can see myself following Bakura inside a tomb. Then the guards appeared. I can see myself falling from my horse after hiding my wound. I can see myself being pushed to the bed—

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean to bring back bad memories, Atemu," I heard Mahado say. But I couldn't control it anymore. These tears that desperately wanted to fall all these years won't allow myself to control it. They want to fall down already, to release inch by inch the hurt I feel.

I never answered. What am I doing? I am their pharaoh. I can't cry in front of them. Crying in front of anyone is like an unforgivable sin. Pharaohs are forbidden to do that. But what can I do? All these years I denied everything that happened. I forced myself to believe that I never met Bakura. I told myself the ambush never occurred, I never fell into the river, I never saved anyone and I never got hurt. I tried to forget everything and then when I was about to recover, he suddenly comes back.

I felt two arms wrap around me and I open my eyes, seeing Mahado hugging me, hoping I would stop crying. But I can't. It never hit me that the more I deny things the more I get hurt. It never hit me. Until now.

"Everything will be alright, Atemu," he whispered in my ear. I want to believe that, honestly. But now that Bakura's back, he's after the items. He's after nothing else but the items. He would release the darkness. No, Mahado, everything will not be alright. Not anymore.

I broke the hug and attempted to run away. Ironic, isn't it? I, the pharaoh, was fleeing from my own chamber and from my best friend. The pharaoh, who was supposed to be strong and courageous, was running away. But before I could even leave, Mahado took my hand, preventing my escape. I turned around and he pulls me towards him.

Before I know it, he had snared my lips into a kiss. I guess somehow he realized what he just did and he broke away.

"Mahado?" I asked, hoping he would meet my gaze. What was going on? Why did he kiss me? Was it just an accident? No, it can't be. It was too calculated to be one. Why did he kiss me?

"Mahado, please talk to me," I tried again. No response. I grasped his chin and forced him to lock gazes with me. "What's going on? I don't understand—"

Then he kisses me again, this one harder than the first one and he pulls back quicker than a blink of the eye, leaving me breathless. "Mahado?"

"I love you, Atemu. I am in-love with you, my pharaoh," he said, "I'm sorry," and then he dashes out of the room.

I was about to run after him when the gravity of his words finally hit me. He was in-love with me? And why was he sorry? What for?

I open the door to my chamber to get out only to see my cousin in front of me.

"Yes, Seth?"

"Must I remind you…"

I forgot. I was supposed to be resting. But I need to talk to Mahado. This is important, I can't sleep now.

"I know I have to sleep but this is important—"

"By orders of High Priest Akunadin and vizier Shimon, you must get your rest today," he said. Was this day truly not my day?

I sigh as I head back to my bedroom when he pulls me back. Honestly, what is it with the pulling backs? I look at him. What does he want?

"Yes? Do you need something?" I ask.

"I apologize for failing to protect you earlier from Bakura," he said.

"You don't need to, cousin. Bakura's entry was not expected," I answered. Although his presence did cause a lot of mess.

Seth nodded at my answer, to which, I don't know. Suddenly he leans towards me and kisses me on the cheek. "Goodnight, cousin," he says and then he was gone. I stood there, still stunned with his action. It never happened before.

What exactly is going on?

**End of Atemu's POV**

**Mahado's POV**

The elders once told us that people would do the foolish things when in-love. Does running after the one who hurt the one you love to kill him count? Perhaps, perhaps not. I may never know. But I'm going to do it still. For my pharaoh… for Atemu.

_"I love you, Atemu. I am in-love with you, my pharaoh."_

Was it hard to believe that? This will probably be the last time I'll see him. I'll be off by dawn, training. It was my fault why that fiend managed to ransack Pharaoh Akunsunammon's tomb. If I hadn't been so careless, Atemu would have been spared of the hurt at seeing that ungrateful thief. What did Atemu ever do to him? He paid thirty gold coins and this was the reward he gets for helping?

Bakura, you will not live long enough to see the forthcoming days. This I promise you. I will not allow you to hurt the pharaoh again. Never.

"Farewell, Atemu," I said as I nudged my horse to run. I know Isis was watching me. She knows. But she cannot stop me.

**End of Mahado's POV**

* * *

**A/N: Did anyone manage to get the plot of this chapter? Just asking… **

**Coming up next: the anticipated (no, it's not a lemon but it will be coming soon) event of the season! You have to guess coz' I won't tell you. :snicker: **


	12. Chapter 12: Deaths are merely beginnings

Chapter 12: Deaths are merely beginnings

Atemu woke up before dawn, the events the previous day flashing in his mind instantly. He rose from bed silently and prepared himself. It was officially his first day as pharaoh.

On his way to the throne room, he saw Isis by the window along the hall, staring at a distance. And why was she crying?

"Isis?"

Said priestess turned to meet her pharaoh and bowed in respect. "Good morning, my pharaoh," she said. Something was definitely wrong today. Question is, what?

"Are you alright, Isis?" Atemu asked.

"Yes, my pharaoh, I'm quite alright," Isis answered.

"Come on, Isis. I know you. Something's wrong, tell me," the pharaoh insisted.

"You will find out soon, my pharaoh," his priestess answered. Atemu sighed before nodding. "Would you mind going with me to the throne room?" he asked.

"Certainly, my pharaoh," Isis answered before they headed to the said room.

Five familiar faces were present. But someone was missing. Akunadin… Shimon… Seth—

Mahado!

"Where is Mahado?"

No one met Atemu's gaze and this infuriated him. "Where is High Priest Mahado?" he asked again. Isis, in a soft and silent voice, replied, "He left to find Bakura, my pharaoh."

'Mahado, why?'

"What? Where is he now?" he asked.

"We know not, sire. He didn't want to tell us," Shadi answered.

Atemu ran a hand through his hair. No, this couldn't be happening. It was suicide. Mahado knew how dangerous and deadly Diabound was. He was going to die! So that was why he wanted to talk to his pharaoh last night. It was making sense. But no one knew where he was.

"How many men did he bring with him?"

"12,sire," Karimu answered.

"We will look for him, if you will grant us the permission to do it, my pharaoh," Shadi suggested.

Seth watched Atemu decide over things. This was definitely not his day. Why will Mahado do such a stupid thing of all things? Something happened the previous night. His cousin was reacting oddly to the news about Mahado. What happened?

Atemu sighed. Mahado, how could you? "Do what you must," he answered in resignation. But there was hope for his best friend, right? Mahado is considered one of the best mages. He will make it. Mahado is too good.

"Can I have some time alone?" he asked all of a sudden.

"As you wish, sire," Akunadin answered before ushering his fellow priests and vizier out. Atemu sat on his throne, massaging his temples. What must he do? There's a lot of things he had to sort out. The rebels were not completely gone. They were still lurking by the mountains planning their attack. Something must be done with that. And then there was the thing about Bakura. He must be caught. Mahado must be found fast. It's better to be safe than sorry.

Can't he just be… absent or something? Can't he just wish this all away?

"My prince?"

Atemu looked up to see a girl of perhaps 13 or 14 years old with brown hair looking up at him in concern.

"Are you alright, my prince?"

He smiled, "Yes, Mana. I'm fine. Shouldn't you be practicing your powers as Mahado instructed?" he answered.

Mana smiled sheepishly, "Well… umm… about that… I got bored. Do you want to go to the gardens, my prince?" she said.

"Why not?" Atemu replied with a smile before walking with Mana and headed towards the gardens.

"Mana?"

"Yes, my prince?"

"Did it came a time when you wished you were a commoner?"

Mana stopped walking and looked up at the sky with a cute pout, "I don't think so, my prince. I have to admit; I have the best teacher ever. High Priest Mahado never pushed me too much but he does have the tendency to be strict at times," she answered childishly.

Atemu smiled. That's Mahado all right.

"What about you, my prince?"

"Me? Yes. Sometimes I wish I was just like everybody else," Atemu answered.

They sat under the shade of a tree.

"He was always thinking of you," Mana suddenly said.

"What?" Atemu asked.

"High Priest Mahado. Sometimes I see him staring at something but I know he thinks of you," Mana answered.

"How do you know?"

Mana was silent. "There were times he talks to me about you. How strong you are despite all those things that happened to you… I never understood what he was talking about but I can tell he was always concern about you," she answered, looking at the pharaoh.

"Sometimes I see him at night staring at your chambers, my prince. I know he was in-love with you," Mana added.

"I think after all these years, I have gone blind to what was in front of me then?" Atemu said.

"No, my prince. High Priest Mahado was very good in hiding his feelings. I would always tell him that I know but he always denies it," Mana replied, "You are lucky, my prince, to have him as a best friend."

Atemu stared at the sky, his thoughts wandering off, "Yes, you're right. I'm lucky to have him as a best friend," he answered, "But I am a horrible one to him."

"My pharaoh, you should rest," Isis suggested, taking note of the

* * *

pharaoh's appearance. Atemu eyed his priestess and gave her a small smile but argued.

"I will when Mahado is here already," he said.

It was already nighttime in Egypt and still; there wasn't any news about Mahado. Four days of worrying. On the contrary, it would be an understatement to say that they were dead worried about the High Priest, especially their pharaoh.

"My pharaoh, my pharaoh, they have arrived!" a servant said.

Atemu sat straighter on his throne, waiting for his best friend's appearance. But Mahado never appeared. He never came into those doors and flashed them a smile. This confused and worried him.

"Where is High Priest Mahado?" Akunadin asked.

One of the soldiers who was pulling the stone tablet answered, "He… he told us to close the entrance, sire. We were given orders by High Priest Mahado not to open it until today. We went inside and found this, your majesties," he presented the stone tablet where oddly, the Illusion Magician, now grown up, stood tall and majestically.

Atemu rose from his throne to go see the tablet himself, despite his High Priests' reactions and warnings. Where are you, my dear friend?

"My soul is your eternal servant, my pharaoh" 

"Mahado! Where—" Atemu cried, recognizing the voice, looked at the monster in the tablet, somehow recognizing the magician's face. "Mahado," he breathed, "Why?" The pharaoh dropped to his knees, feeling tears well in his eyes for the death of his best friend.

Silence filled the vast room as all eyes turned to the pharaoh and the stone tablet in front of him. Everyone was affected with Mahado's death but it was clear as broad daylight that the pharaoh was the most affected.

Why did he have to die? Atemu asked himself. Somehow he couldn't help himself but feel guilty. If he hadn't been that hurt, that weak, Mahado would never have died. It was because of him. He was always the one who was being protected by Mahado. And now, Mahado even died for him. Tears continued to flow as memories flooded the pharaoh but it was the one days ago that made his heart wrench.

"_I love you, Atemu. I am in-love with you, my pharaoh._"

"Mahado," he breathed. He stopped abruptly feeling a hand on his shoulder and he looked to see who the owner was.

"Atemu, I am sorry," Seth said, offering condolences.

"Bakura will pay for this," Atemu said, "Take this to my temple," he ordered before towards the stables.

"Pharaoh, wait!"

"Atemu!" Seth called but obviously, the pharaoh didn't hear him. Growling under his breath, he ran after his cousin, knowing where his cousin was headed to.

He didn't know what was wrong with him. All he knew was that he was angry. No, angry was not the right word. He was dead furious. How could Bakura ruin everything for him? That ungrateful thief ruined his life. If Bakura wanted to get his revenge, he didn't have to hurt anybody else. It should be directed to him. Damn that Bakura.

His steed was racing past the towns into some unknown place. He couldn't see where he was going. Rage has blinded him but he couldn't stop himself as tears fell from his crimson-orbed eyes. There will be no stopping now.

Why must all of these happen to him? Why him? Facing the river, he dismounted and threw a stone in anger.

"I'm going to kill you Bakura, even if it's the last thing I'd do!" he shouted as the sky started to darken, as if agreeing with his mood. Suddenly, there was a thunderclap and then the rain poured. He sat beside his steed, watching the river as the rain constantly poured and soaked him wet.

What if he can just jump into the river? He could and then everything will be over. But that will be giving up. Jumping into the river will be disregarding his promise.

"I hate you Bakura! I HATE YOU! Why did I ever save you!" He shouted repeatedly until his energy drained from him and he fell to the muddy ground crying.

"Atemu?"

He knew that voice. It was his cousin.

"Leave me alone, Seth. I want to be alone," he answered.

"It is raining heavily, we must get back to the palace," Seth reasoned out.

"I will not. I want to stay here."

"It is not right. You belong to the palace, not here."

"I don't care."

"Well I do so get your ass over that horse and we'll go back to the palace!" Seth finally answered back. He walked towards the fallen pharaoh and forced him up. "Look at you! Atemu, are you giving up?"

"No. Leave me alone!"

"This is about whatever happened that night before Mahado left, isn't it?"

Atemu paled.

"What are you talking about?"

"I am not stupid, Atemu. I know something happened between you and Mahado before he left. This is what's affecting you the most, isn't it?"

"Well what do you care? As far as I'm concerned, I'm going to kill Bakura right now and no rain can stop me," Atemu answered. Seth willed himself to calm down. No wonder his cousin refused to get angry. Angering the pharaoh was really dangerous to anybody's health, his in particular.

"You will not. You will ride back to the palace with me now before we both get sick!" Seth argued. Before Atemu knew it, Seth had carried him and hoisted him on his shoulder before riding his horse. With Atemu's steed trotting behind, Seth went back to the palace with an angry and wet pharaoh.

Everyone can only wonder how Seth managed to do that and as to when the pharaoh will decide to grace them of his presence after locking himself in his room.

* * *

Isis stared at a distance.

'You have affected them greatly, Mahado. You will be greatly missed, my dear friend.'

She sighed before succumbing to a dreamless sleep knowing the coming days will not be boring or will it be good especially to the pharaoh and his High Priest, Seth.

**A/N: Three chapters in a row! Goodie… so, how was it so far? Did I make Atemu here so scary? Tell me. I don't know what to think. I'm so tired. Man, my back already hurts. I've been typing for seven hours straight. And I really want to sleep now. It's 3:04 AM! My mom's going to kill me if she finds out! Oh well… read and review guys!**

**Oh and before I forget again… Ryou or Malik:snicker:**


	13. Chapter 13: A New Shed of Light

Chapter 13: A New Shed of Light

_So lately been wonderin'_

_Who will be there to take my place?_

_Whem I'm gone you'll need love_

_To light the shadows on your face_

_If a greater wave shall fall_

_And fall upon us all_

_Then between the sand and stone_

_Could you make it on your own?_

_If I could then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_And maybe I'll find out_

_A way to make it back someday_

_To watch you to guide you_

_Through the darkest of your days_

_If a greater wave shall fall_

_And fall upon us all_

_Then I hope there's someone out there_

_Who could bring me back to you_

_If I could then I would _

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Run away with my heart_

_Run away with my hope_

_Run away with my love_

_I know now just quite how_

_My life and love might still go on_

_In your heart, in your mind_

_I'll stay with you for all the time_

_If I could then I would _

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_If I could turn back time_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_If I could make you mine_

_I'll go wherever you will go

* * *

_

Death. One of the selected few that no one can avoid. No remedy. It can be a curse. It can be a blessing. It all depends on how one should look at it. But what can a person benefit from it? Luck? Peace? Perhaps pain and misery? Grief? Guilt?

Yes.

Guilt.

Everyone knew how close Mahado and Atemu were. They were inseparable even when small tots. They were the best of friends. No one can doubt that. Everyone knew they would gladly give their life for the safety of the other. And even though Atemu knew, it wasn't enough to stop himself from allowing the guilt of sending his friend to his death to flow with his blood.

It was simply not enough.

Atemu plopped on his bed and buried his head underneath his pillow. Why did it have to happen? Why did Mahado die? How could the gods allow Mahado to sacrifice himself? He wasn't worthy.

If he hadn't met Bakura, Mahado wouldn't have died. He would be in his chambers at the moment, preparing to sleep. Or at the least reprimanding his friend for not getting his rest. Mahado would be there beside him if the nightmares came back. If he hadn't met Bakura.

"Damn you, Bakura. Why are you so bent on making my life miserable?" he asked aloud, not caring if anyone hears him. He hated Bakura. He hated him for taking advantage of him. He hated him for bringing back haunting memories. He hated Bakura solely because he killed Mahado.

And he hated himself for being so foolish.

He couldn't believe it. With just one glimpse, everyone he cared for was gone. He was alone now. Worst than before. What did he do to offend the gods? It all seemed to be a punishment from the gods. Why? What did he ever do to offend them?

"Atemu?"

The pharaoh turned to see his cousin eyeing him in concern. Whatever happened four nights ago totally forgotten.

"What do you want, Seth?" Atemu asked as he sat on his bed, making sure his cousin wouldn't see his tears.

Seth sat beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Do you want to talk?" he asked. Although it caught Atemu by surprise to see his cousin acting nicer than usual, and although he appreciated the other's efforts, he shook his head.

"No, what's there to talk about, anyway?" he answered, refusing to meet his cousin's gaze.

"You can't keep things bottling up inside, Atemu," Seth said softly. It hurts to see his cousin acting this way. He was usually calm and collected, and although he hated it before, he really wished his cousin were back to normal.

"You don't understand," Atemu reasoned as he met his cousin's gaze.

"Try me," Seth said.

"No."

"Then how will you know if I really don't understand?" Seth asked.

Atemu looked away. This was wrong. He wasn't supposed to be acting so fragile in front of his overprotective cousin/High Priest.

"I think you should leave now, cousin," he answered.

"I don't think I should," Seth argued.

Atemu inwardly groaned in exasperation. Why oh why did Seth have to make things so difficult?

"Seth, please, just go!" he said.

Seth shook his head childishly.

"No I won't. What if you have a bad dream and you get scared out of your wits you can't even utter a word?" Seth defended, "How will we know if you're still alive?"

Atemu, although frustrated and angry at his cousin, couldn't stifle his chuckle. What was his cousin planning to do?

"Will you just go? I will be fine, I assure you," he said.

"Sure, that's what you said years ago when you woke up because of the dream you had after I told you a story," Seth answered with a nonchalant shrug.

"What exactly are you planning to do, Seth?" Atemu asked.

"Nothing, really," Seth answered, pleased to at least made his cousin chuckle. That was a start. With a smirk, he removed his headdress and lied beside his cousin who was staring at him in surprise.

"What are you doing?" Atemu asked in disbelief.

"Sleeping, what else?" Seth said before closing his eyes. Atemu shook his cousin awake. "You will not sleep here. What is wrong with you, Seth?"

But Seth didn't move an inch nor did he answer his cousin. He inwardly smirked as he felt his cousin sigh in resignation and lied beside him. Now, how to control his hormones?

* * *

Shadi and Karimu watched in disbelief and surprise as Atemu appeared in front of them smiling the next day. Seth was smirking behind him triumphantly and they both knew who was the reason behind Atemu's sudden appearance.

And as the days pass by, the bond between the two cousins got stronger. It was as if his cousin, who was always annoying and amusing him to no end, even though it was a bit out of character for Seth, soon replaced the empty hole inside Atemu's heart when Mahado died.

Before Atemu knew it, he was falling hard for his cousin. And although he continuously denies that simple fact, he knew it was true. But it was wrong for him. The people must always come first.

"Your majesty, High Priest Seth and High Priest Shadi have arrived," said a palace guard, catching Atemu's attention.

"Thank you, you may go," Atemu answered as he patiently waited for his High Priests to arrive. He hid his disappointment quickly as Shadi appeared in front of him and knelt.

"Sire," Shadi greeted.

"I take it you were successful?" he asked.

"Yes your majesty," Shadi answered. Atemu nodded as answer.

* * *

He didn't know what caused him to go to the rooms near the servants' hall. He didn't even have a clue how he got there. Walking down the corridors, his mind raced. What was he doing there? He should be back at his throne, checking on the reports. Then he saw the familiar tall headdress.

Atemu stopped. That was Seth! But what was he doing here? And who was the person his cousin was carrying?

He felt his heartbeat quicken. Never did he experience that before. Silent as a cat, he followed his cousin.

* * *

Seth placed the unconscious girl on the bed. Why did the girl look so familiar to him? Where did they meet?

Unconsciously, he caressed the girl's face, pushing away strands of blue-white hair from her face. She was beautiful, that was as clear as daylight. But he wasn't attracted to her. He didn't know any person to have an effect on him like his cousin. Although the idea of his cousin falling in-love with him is totally preposterous.

It was wrong. Atemu was the pharaoh and he was his High Priest. And he knows the other know it too.

* * *

Atemu turned around and walked away, feeling his spirit sink. He never expected to see that. So this is how it feels to be heartbroken? He asked himself. Is this how Mahado felt?

Seth will never return his feelings. He cares for the girl, not him. Not a weak individual who always causes trouble everywhere he goes. Who would dare care for him anyway? Anyone who would dare dies.

How can Seth love him back? It was impossible.

Tears brimmed Atemu's eyes. He never knew this was how it felt. He never knew he would someday feel what Mahado felt when he kissed him. He never knew until now.

* * *

**A/N: By the way, the song is 'Wherever You Will Go' by The Calling. I take it this is not a good chapter, right? But still, don't forget to review! **


	14. Chapter 14: Unrequited Love?

Chapter 14: Unrequited Love?

Seth eyed his cousin in concern. Something was bothering the other. That he was sure of. A moment ago he was fine, then suddenly, he's as silent as ever. What's going on?

"Isis," he called, catching the attention of the priestess.

"Yes, High Priest Seth?" Isis asked.

"Have you seen the pharaoh? I haven't seem him all afternoon," Seth answered. True enough, he was so busy making sure the girl was all right and finishing his job for the day, he didn't see where Atemu went earlier.

"I suppose he is in his chambers now, resting," Isis said.

Seth gave her a curt nod and then he was off.

* * *

Atemu stared at a distance solemnly. The seemingly weight of the world on his shoulders. He felt alone again. Lost, confused and alone.

He had wanted to talk to his cousin during the day but Seth was nowhere to be seen. Atemu never saw him after seeing him with the unconscious girl.

Why are the gods so cruel? They made him fall in-love with his cousin, who apparently loves somebody else. Why?

Can't they just pick on somebody else?

"Atemu," the pharaoh didn't need to turn to see who it was, knowing exactly it was his cousin.

"I want to be alone, Seth," he answered without moving; his gaze focused at the view the balcony was giving.

A hand rested on his shoulders to perhaps provide assurance or comfort but he didn't take any of it. "I'm alright seriously. You may leave, cousin," he answered in a passive voice.

Seth was confused. What was going on? Atemu never used that tone except when he was upset over something. Upset or angry, which one?

"Are you sure? I know you're lying, Atemu," Seth answered, forcing the other to look at him, somewhat surprised to see tear tracks on the pharaoh's cheeks. He was crying.

Wiping away the stray tear, he embraced his cousin, offering comfort but Atemu pushed him away. "I'm fine, Seth, you may go," Atemu repeated as he turned his back on his cousin. It was bad enough that his cousin was able to break his defenses easily.

"What 'fine' are you talking about? You were crying, what reason, I know not," Seth argued, "Tell me what's wrong," he demanded, placing a hand on his cousin's shoulder.

Atemu made a move to swap his cousin's hand, only to have his hand caught. He looked at his cousin.

"You know I'm concerned with you, Atemu. Tell me what's wrong," Seth said softly.

Atemu sighed. How can he tell his cousin if he was the reason behind it after all?

Seth waited for his pharaoh's reply in concern. What was troubling his pharaoh? If it had something to do with Bakura and Mahado he'd —

"Have you ever felt heartbroken, cousin?"

"What?" Seth asked, the question taking him aback. Why did his cousin ask him that question? Did someone break his cousin's heart? Whoever it was, they're going to pay.

"What would you do if you found out that the person you loved, the person you cared about loved somebody else?" Atemu asked, meeting Seth's questioning gaze.

"I…" Seth was speechless for once. He didn't know what to answer. How would one answer that question anyway? He never experienced it, how on earth is he going to answer his cousin's question?

Atemu gave him a small smile and shook his head. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that, I suppose you don't know what to answer me," he suddenly said before making his way back inside.

"Atemu?"

The pharaoh stopped at the sound of his name.

"Yes, cousin?"

"What do you mean by that question?" Seth asked.

"You don't have to worry yourself about that, Seth. It was nothing, sheer curiosity," Atemu lied. It hurts. He wanted to cry, really. He started to walk away but his cousin obviously stopped him.

"No, tell me," he said.

"I said it was nothing," Atemu answered.

"Please, cousin, just tell me," Seth argued.

Atemu sighed. How can one be so persistent, annoying and adorable all at the same time?

"I'm having weird feelings towards someone." There, he said it already. That would have provided the answer.

"Explain about what you mean about 'weird feelings'," obviously not.

"I think I'm in-love with someone," Atemu admitted.

"Who?"

"That I won't tell you."

"Then what's wrong? This person you like can't possibly refuse," Seth said.

'If only you know,' Atemu thought. He looked at his cousin, "No, Seth, it's not easy. This person that I like… well… he likes somebody else."

Seth watched his sleeping cousin, Atemu's words repeating themselves in his head. Who can that person be? He was sure it was male but he doubts it was someone he doesn't know. Atemu never got out of the palace nor did he meet anyone without his High Priests knowing. So who can he be?

Somehow, oddly, something inside of him flared. Was that jealousy? So it was true. He did want the pharaoh, reason as to why his body always reacted madly whenever he was closer to his cousin. But why will he be jealous? He knew from the start that any relationship between them is impossible.

He got up and headed for the door. He couldn't help but feel hurt that somebody had captured Atemu's heart before him. Reasons behind it all, though, remain to be covered.

A/N: Umm… yeah. This is shorter than the other chapters coz' the previous ones were I think 5-6 pages long each. And this one's only four pages long! Man, anyway, don't forget to drop a word or two. Oh yeah, is it Ryou or Malik? I know I'm getting annoying but I can't help it. This, my friends, is the side effect of working at 3 AM. Uncontrolled insanity. Beware! Just kidding… ;) :winks winks:

I know people are already telling me to rest but I'm sorry I didn't read your reviews last night. I just read them now. Sorry about that. Although I do promise I will follow your advice.


	15. Chapter 15: This is it! Part I

**A/N: Okay, I realized only a few people are answering my question but it's all right. Last question, is it okay if I write a Yami Bakura/Malik Ishtar fic? Oh rest assured; I won't post it while I'm still writing this. Perhaps after this fic. It is a sequel to this story anyway.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys. :hugs:**

**Before I start, I would like to thank Aura Serene and Yami Val for their support.

* * *

**

Chapter 15: This is it! (Part I)

Somehow, Seth eventually realized his mistake, and much to his utmost annoyance, everyone knows it too. Although no word was spoken about what transpired days ago, it was of no doubt that everyone, yes, High Priests included, were talking about the two cousins.

He watched his pharaoh from where he stood; knowing Atemu was purposely ignoring his gaze. Seth didn't break the stare, however, and let his mind race back to what Atemu said that night. Who was Atemu in-love with? So maybe it was wrong for him to pry on his cousin's private life and know his secret but he had his reasons. Something definitely happened. Nothing can upset his cousin that great, well nothing else that he knows of, in that case. The last time he was upset was when Mahado died and to know he was yet again back to his self-destructive self, Seth knew something was horribly wrong.

And he blamed it all to the person whom Atemu was in-love with.

_'Have you ever felt heartbroken, cousin?'_

Atemu's words hit him and he felt something in him flare dangerously. How dare that person, whoever it was, break his Atemu's heart like that?

Wait… 'his'?

Where did that word come from? Atemu was not his, although it is rather nice if his cousin belonged to him. What the—? His cousin never belonged to anyone and he knew it isn't right to treat his pharaoh like he was some unmoving non-living object.

And of all the absurdities, why all such ridiculous thoughts? He really should apologize now.

"High Priest Shadi, you may begin your report," the pharaoh's voice caught Seth's attention.

Shadi? Why Shadi? Since when did Atemu pick Shadi, or anybody else in this case, to report what was going on? He was the one whose supposed to tell the pharaoh those things. It was, although unofficially, his job.

All thoughts of making an apology fled his mind as he scowled and left the room, makin sure no one would notice him, heading for his chamber. But someone did saw him and said person merely looked away sadly.

"Pharaoh, are you well?" Shadi asked after finishing with his report. Atemu gave him a small smile; hoping to assure his priest that he was fine, "Yes High Priest Shadi," he answered.

He didn't mean to anger his cousin. He never intended to but he really wanted to be away for quite some time. It was bad enough that he had fallen for his cousin. He can't be distracted from doing his job and he definitely doesn't need a broken heart when doing it.

Perhaps ignoring Seth for three days in a row was too much. Even he would be annoyed if Seth somehow does it to him. But why would Seth care? He already has his Kisara (he found out her name in Shadi's report) so why bother?

Atemu breathed a sigh, shaking away his thoughts. He didn't have the luxury of time to ponder on such thoughts. Whatever happens, he will eventually forget his feelings for Seth, no matter the consequences.

* * *

Seth slammed his fist on his desk. What was wrong with him? Atemu chose Shadi to report the day's events, so what? It didn't have any effect on him. Maybe the pharaoh decided to ask Shadi for no reason at all. Seriously, he was giving everything meanings, and himself, headaches.

Yes, he was definitely taking everything seriously. Atemu didn't talk to him yesterday during their meeting because he was busy talking about irrigation canals with Karimu and he was busy last night with the scrolls Shimon gave him so he couldn't talk to his cousin. He simply didn't want to be concerned. Right?

Seth groaned in frustration. What was he thinking? It was apparent Atemu was trying his best to avoid him. And he knew Atemu was succeeding. What to do? What to do?

"You should talk to him."

What the—Isis? Seth rose from his chair. What was she doing in his chambers after clearly giving out orders that he was not to be disturbed?

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"How I got inside is not important," Isis said, "If you want to sort things out with the pharaoh then you should talk to him."

"Sort things out? We're not mad at each other, Isis," Seth answered.

"Perhaps not but everyone can see you're avoiding each other. Go talk to him."

"No. He started it so he must finish it likewise."

Isis sighed. Why must the other priest be so stubborn?

"Listen to me, you must talk to him. He isn't feeling well and you are the only person he will listen to." Aside from Mahado, she thought.

"No."

"He's avoiding you because he believes it is what he must do. Don't you get it, High Priest Seth? He's hurting and you're only making it worst."

This definitely caught Seth's attention.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. He's making it worst? Why? What is happening to his cousin? And how was he making it worst? He didn't do anything that might hurt him. Well none that he can think of.

"Go ask him," Isis finally said before leaving him alone in his room.

Seth eyed the door in annoyance before mumbling a few gibberish words. He was confused all right. He need to sort things out, whatever Isis said.

'You better be right, Isis,' he thought before heading for his cousin's chambers.

* * *

**A/N: I know... shorter than usual... sigh.Part two will be posted soon (as soon as I can think of what words to write and how to transform them into the much awaited chapter by some). Read and review! **


	16. Chapter 16: This is it! Part II

Chapter 15: This is it (Part II)

Darkness. Nothing can be seen. Everything—pitch black as if no light could enter. Then he appeared, the space he occupied glowing faintly but was soon swallowed by darkness as he moved.

Where can he be? He asked himself, his feet walking towards no particular direction. How did he reach this place? Was anyone even there?

His ear caught the sound of horses neighing. It was getting near, he found out and his face lit up to give whoever comes a polite greeting, which soon turned into a look of shock as his mind comprehended what the raised swords meant.

'Run,' his mind told him.

'Move!' his eyes ordered.

'I can't,' his body answered and he remained immobile, as if some unknown force was stopping him from moving. As his attacker charged, sword rose ready to cut him in two, he closed his eyes, for the first time feeling defenseless and weak.

But the blow never came, and out of sheer curiosity, he opened his eyes again, his eyes widening at the sight of the dark-clad magician, who swore loyalty with his life in front, in front of him, protecting him from the assault.

"Mahado!" he cried happily. The magician gave him a curt nod as he stole a quick glance at his best friend, "Run now," he ordered as he fought the armed men.

Run, his magician had ordered. Should he? Or should he stay and fight? He gasped in horror as he saw his magician fall to the ground in defeat, waiting for the blow of death. Tears brimmed his eyes as his protector slumped lifeless and he ran.

"Yes, flee, pharaoh," one said in his shrilly creepy voice. Shadows twirled around, in their own ways, laughing at the running teenager.

He shook his head as he continued to run, uncaring if he was going around in circles. Light… a small orb of hope appeared suddenly in front of him and he tried to catch it but it moved away with a blink of the eye.

"No, wait!" he called, running after it. The faster he ran, it seems, the farther the distance between them. The orb shone brighter, its size getting bigger as it eventually turned into a door, a portal—an exit.

He ran faster, his hopes increasing rapidly with each hurried step. Without any warning, everything seemed to close on him, the shadows climbing on his back as he slowly sank.

Then, all of a sudden, he was pulled back to safety and he sighed in relief, only to gasp as he finally saw the person who saved him.

"B-Bakura!"

His 'savior' smirked evilly; eyeing him like a predator would do his prey. The door, it was within reach, if only he could escape. Closer, he pleaded but it stopped.

"No one can escape darkness," Bakura said, staring at him with intense brown eyes, "Especially the weak ones like you."

He took a step back, and he was paralyzed after that. Bakura slowly closed on him; the shadows easily caught his unmoving arms, preventing any attempts to flee. Bakura, seemingly, gave him a concerned look, which only made him more nervous.

He struggled to rid his arms free only to fail miserably; his mind raced. What to do? What to do? A finger traced his jawline, catching his attention.

"Let me go," he ordered. He was not being listened to, he found out, as the finger moved to his lips.

"It is time for you to accept darkness," Bakura said before claiming his lips in a bruising kiss; and as Bakura explored the deep cavern of his mouth, something entered him, an uncontrollable force piercing itself in him. He cried out in pain and fell to the ground as the Tomb Robber vanished like the shadows.

He rose slowly, forcing his weakening body to move, to walk towards the portal. The shadows twirled around him, swirling and blocking his path.

'You're pathetic,' one said.

'Weakling,' another added.

'Coward.'

'Worthless.'

The shadows openly taunted him as he reach for the door. Relief passed through him as he saw his cousin waiting for him.

"Seth!" he cried happily. Seth turned to him and scowled, "You have no place here, darkness. Get away from me, you disgust me," Seth said turning his back on him as he was pushed away.

"Seth, don't leave me here!" he called as he fell into the abyss…

And woke up with a scream.

* * *

Seth rushed towards his cousin's side the moment he entered his pharaoh's chamber. The scream had caught his attention and knew who the person who screamed was.

There in the middle of the bed was Atemu, his knees brought up close to his chest as he buried his head. Sobs shook his body and Seth knew Atemu had a nightmare.

"Hush now, Atemu, I am here," Seth whispered as he gathered his trembling cousin in his arms.

"Seth…" Atemu breathed in relief as he buried his head in his cousin's chest and embraced him fiercely. They knew not how long they stayed that way nor did they care.

As the sobs died down and tremors no longer shook the lithe body, Seth grasped Atemu's chin and forced him to meet his gaze.

"Bad dream?" Seth asked quietly, finding himself drowning in the depth of the other's teary crimson eyes.

"Yes," Atemu answered truthfully, unable to stare away. Time seemed to disappear for the both of them but neither seemed to care.

Inch by inch, Seth leaned down, seeing the longing and mild fear, reflecting his own, in the other's eyes, nothing else seemed to matter but Atemu. Closing his eyes, he pressed his lips on Atemu's, feeling the other tense up a bit.

Their kiss ended as they part for air. Desire flowed like blood as Seth stare at his cousin's flushed face/

"Seth?" Atemu asked in confusion. Seth smiled tenderly at his cousin, caressing his face softly, "What is it, Atemu?" he asked.

"Why?"

Seth closed his eyes at the question. It's either now or never. "I care for you, Atemu," he answered, "I love you."

Atemu's eyes widened at the confession. What about Kisara? Tears welled in his eyes, "N-no," he choked a sob as he tried to move away.

"No?" Seth asked, not letting Atemu go. The pharaoh managed to break away, though, and rose from the bed, "You can't," Atemu whispered.

"What do you mean I can't? This is what I feel," Seth argued, standing beside his cousin, "I love you and nothing can change that."

"Not even Kisara?"

Seth stared at the other incredulously. How did Kisara enter the picture? He isn't interested with the girl; it was plain to see, in his opinion. Seth shook his head and pulled Atemu towards him, capturing Atemu's lips in a kiss. They broke apart panting.

"No," he said, "Not even Kisara. I don't have feelings for her, Atemu," he added. Their lips met again as Seth slowly and gently laid Atemu on the bed.

He moved to Atemu's neckline, placing tender kisses, delicately nibbling at the other's ear, and relishing the muffled moans that resulted as he took of Atemu's tunic.

Seth began exploiting Atemu's most sensitive spots, delighted to hear the other moan and writhe beneath him.

Soon after, his headdress was gone, followed by his cape then his tunic. Atemu placed the Millennium Rod on the floor beside the puzzle before pulling his cousin into a kiss. All insecurities and fears thrown out of the window.

Seth undid his cousin's kilt, a hand reaching to grasp the other's erection; Seth nibbled on his collarbone, biting one particular spot and lapping it with his tongue before proceeding downwards.

In one swift move, he took Atemu's manhood and started sucking. Atemu closed his eyes, drowning himself in the pleasure, his hands fisting into Seth's hair. Soon enough, he released as his body convulsed and he fell limply on the bed.

Seth made his way up and kissed his pharaoh before standing to get the oil. He returned seeing Atemu taking deep breaths as he slowly resolved, and a smirk graced his features.

He parted the other's legs with one of his own and settled between them. Covering his fingers with oil, he forced Atemu to meet his gaze. "I'm going to prepare you so you won't get hurt that much later but you have to trust me, alright?" he said.

"I trust you," Atemu answered before hissing in pain as a finger penetrated his entrance. Soon enough, two more fingers followed the first one and he found himself responding to their thrusts.

"Focus on me," Seth ordered as he positioned himself at Atemu's entrance. Atemu nodded and stared directky at Seth's eyes. Mumbling an apology, Seth thrusted in as slow as he could and waited for a few minutes to let the other adjust.

"I'm fine, Seth," Atemu said. Seth wiped away his tears before thrusting out. He repeated his movements until all that could be heard from the room was their choral moans and groans.

Seth captured Atemu's lips once again as they reach their climax and fell on the bed. Lying beside his cousin, he closed his eyes. He will deal with the consequences later.

Atemu cuddled closer to him, smiling when an arm pulled him towards his cousin," I love you, Seth," he whispered as they drifted to sleep. He didn't notice the surprised look Seth gave as he said his confession.

He was the reason behind all these, after all?

* * *

Come a little closer  
Flicker in flight  
We'll have about an inch's space  
But I'm here I can breathe in  
What you breathe out

Let me know if I'm doing this right  
Let me know if my grip's too tight  
Let me know if I can stay all of my life  
Let me know if dreams can come true  
Let me know if this one's yours too  
coz' I see it  
and I feel it right here  
and I feel you right here

the vacuous night  
steps aside to give meaning  
to Gemini's dreaming  
the moon on its back  
and the seemingly  
veiled room's lit  
by the same star

* * *

**A/N: I finally found the perfect place for this song! Yes. The song's Gemini by Spongecola and if you can remember, I used it too in my first story. So, how is it? I'll post the next chapters tomorrow, I'm running out of time right now so see ya! **


	17. Chapter 17: Mistake

Chapter 16: Mistake

Seth woke up groggily, for once feeling as if a huge weight was taken from him and suddenly, last night flashed on his mind. Was last night just a dream, a figment of his imagination? But if it were, then why was he in somebody else's room? Or did he embarrassingly sleepwalked last night? And who was cuddled next to him?

"Good morning Seth."

The priest looked down to meet his cousin's gaze, a smile gracing his fair features. Nope, it was no dream. It did happen. Atemu loved him. It was real.

"Good morning Atemu," he answered, placing a chaste kiss on the other's lips. Atemu smiled before making a move to stand up, Seth rising to help him.

"Thank you," Atemu said, walking towards the discarded clothes and picking up the Millennium Items lying innocently on the floor. The sun has yet to rise, giving the two cousins enough time to prepare.

The two cousins made their way to the bathing chambers, playing like young children as they washed each other. Everything was fine for now; they had each other. That was all that mattered.

* * *

Atemu stood in the balcony later that night, enjoying the silence and serenity of the evening and allowed his thoughts to wander. Seth was still busy translating the scrolls Shimon handed him in the study, and knowing his cousin well, the priest will not stop until he was finished. And Atemu heaved a sigh. Seth can be such a workaholic at times.

It was tad ironic to find out that his cousin had feelings for him. Amusing really that they avoided each other for days because of one little misunderstanding regarding Kisara and worried Shimon and everyone else. Seth never had feelings for Kisara after all. She just happened to be the girl he saved long ago.

"Stop!"

Atemu was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of the palace guards ordering someone to halt. He followed the direction of their shouts with his eyes, which narrowed when he saw who the person they were running after was.

"Bakura!"

He dashed to the stables and mounted his steed as he ran after the Tomb Robber, calling one of the gods, Osiris the Sky Dragon (?) hovering on top of him with a roar.

Bakura smirked. He had the pharaoh exactly where he wanted. Perfect. Diabound appeared out of nowhere, waiting for the Tomb Robber's orders.

"I'm flattered, pharaoh," he said, "You're _actually _running after me? Are you sure you can handle the adrenaline?"

Atemu narrowed his gaze dangerously, "You will pay for killing Mahado, Bakura, I promise you," Atemu answered back as they began racing down the streets of Memphis. Osiris roared again as Diabound attacked him.

"That priest?" Bakura asked tauntingly, "He's not bad, I have to admit, but seriously, he is so pathetic."

"Shut your mouth, Bakura! How dare you talk of him that way!" Atemu snapped angrily as he ordered the dragon to attack Diabound.

Bakura shrugged nonchalantly as Diabound dodged the attack. So he knew he couldn't beat the god itself, it was too strong even for him but everyone has a weakness, especially the pharaoh.

Before the pharaoh knew it, Diabound was already setting the houses into flames, attacking the panicking people mercilessly. Atemu's eyes widened in horror.

"No! Leave them alone, Bakura!" Atemu shouted as the other's monster fired at two unsuspecting peasants.

"Osiris!" he called, ordering it to block the attack. Atemu gasped in pain, his chest tightening in agony as the attack took its effect on him.

"Such a weakling, pharaoh," Bakura mocked as Atemu glared at him. Said pharaoh recovered quickly, ordering his monster to continue the battle in the sky. And he was winning, too, as Diabound was hit by his monster's blast.

Grasping the opportunity, he called on his monster to attack Bakura from the back and smirked, "You better order your Diabound back here, Bakura, before I kill you," he said.

Surprisingly, Bakura chuckled at him as if he were crazy. Atemu eyed him in confusion. Why was he chuckling? He was going to die if he didn't order his monster back.

And that was when he realized where the other's monster was all the while and his eyes widened. How—? He didn't need to turn around to know Diabound was behind him, ready to crush him.

"Two can play that game of yours, Atemu," Bakura answered with a sneer, unaffected by the fact that he can die with one simple order.

"Should I crush you or blast you into tiny pieces?" Bakura asked, "You decide. I can't since I think both suites you perfectly."

"Pharaoh!"

Atemu turned around just in time to see Dios attack the unaware Diabound; Bakura slightly slumped forward.

"Are you always this weak, pharaoh? Can't you just survive the day without the help of your priests?" Bakura mocked, "No wonder anyone can easily manipulate you," he added before running away.

"Are you alright, Atemu?" Seth asked, making his way to his lover. Atemu, his anger getting the better of him, "I'm fine, Seth," answered before running after the Tomb Robber, Osiris following obediently.

"You'll see who you're dealing with," Atemu muttered under his breath as he nudged his horse to run faster.

Bakura stopped at the top of a hill, seeing the pharaoh stop by a cliff. "Diabound, attack!" he ordered.

Atemu, seeing the monster, watched as Osiris countered the attack with one of his own. "Osiris, attack him!" he ordered, the monster promptly following.

Bakura merely smirked. Diabound vanished quite expected. "Where—?" Atemu asked, looking around for the monster, just in time to see Seth and Shadi from the distance.

Diabound appeared beside Seth silently, his hand reaching for the unaware priest. "Seth, look out!" Atemu called in horror. Seth saw the monster's hand and gasped in surprise.

"Osiris!"

The monster appeared beside Seth, saving him from the untimely death Bakura had planned and saw the god roar as he was crushed into destruction.

Atemu cried out in pain and fell from his horse, sinking on his knees as he coughed up blood. Diabound fired at the ground the pharaoh was on and he felt it shake underneath.

Before he knew it, the ground has collapsed and he fell. Suddenly, a hand caught his. Bakura's.

"This, I believe, is now mine," Bakura said, answering all confusion in the pharaoh's mind before taking the puzzle. Atemu's eyes widened as the Tomb Robber let him go.

"No!" Seth shouted, running towards the cliff, hoping the pharaoh was still there, somehow clinging on whatever rock that managed to remain. But his Atemu was not there and he sank to his knees, his eyes widening in disbelief. No, Atemu didn't fall. He shouldn't. It can't happen!

"Pity, pity," Bakura said, watching the priest glare at him dangerously in anger, his smirk, however, never left his face as he held the puzzle high. "Well, I would love to join you all but you see I already have what I want so… so long," Bakura added.

"Dios attack him!" Seth ordered.

Bakura laughed, "Tough luck, priest. He's gone… the pharaoh's dead," he said before vanishing with his monster. The pharaoh was dead. No one could have survived the fall.

Seth stood, blinking away the tears. Atemu can't be dead. He's alive. He will make it. Ignoring the concerned (and annoyingly understanding) look Shadi gave him; he mounted his horse and ran to the palace.

He will find his Atemu. He will find him and prove Bakura was wrong. Atemu was not dead but Bakura will be.

"Just hang in there, Atemu, I will not stop until I find you, I promise," Seth muttered. His cousin, although foolish at times, was his everything. He loved his Atemu. He will not let the other die.

'You better prepare yourself, Bakura. The moment I find him, you're going to wish you didn't mess with us.'

* * *

**A/N: Once again, thanks for the reviews! I appreciate your support and everything. Next chapter will be posted soon, I promise. **


	18. Chapter 18: The Secret Comes Out

Chapter 17: The Secret Comes Out

Seth and Shadi returned to the palace, seeing Isis and Karimu handle things. Akunadin was nowhere to be found while Vizier Shimon, on the other hand, was helping the two priests. No one knew the misfortune that happened.

"High Priest Seth, Shadi, you're back!" Karimu said as the two mentioned priests entered the throne room. All eyes focused on the newly-arrived priests, some wondering why the pharaoh isn't with them.

Isis stopped from whatever she was doing and went to them. Suddenly, Seth walked away and summoned the guards.

"The pharaoh fell from a cliff," Shadi solemnly said, answering the unvoiced questions of the others as they all watch Seth order the guards to set up a search party.

"How? Who?" Karimu asked, recovering from the shock.

"Bakura," Isis answered seriously.

The morning after, Shadi headed off with the party to continue the search. Karimu went from town to town looking for Bakura while Isis remained in the palace to try searching using the Millennium Necklace. Seth, with the help of Vizier Shimon, dealt with other matters while Akunadin was still nowhere to be found.

"We have searched the river, sire, but we cannot find the pharaoh," the guard said, cowering under Seth's scrutinizing gaze.

"Do not stop," Seth ordered, "The pharaoh must be found." He watched as the guard scurried away with the order.

Four unsuccessful days have passed already and yet there were no news on the pharaoh' whereabouts. This simple fact affected Seth greatly. He couldn't help but be guilty. Atemu had protected him, saved him from Diabound, pushing him away from harm. That Bakura! If Bakura hadn't appeared, Atemu would never be harmed.

"Where is the girl?" he asked.

"High Priest Akunadin took her, sire," the guard answered.

"What?" Akunadin was after Kisara's monster, he knew it. The White Dragon was, according to his father, very powerful. Who knows what Akunadin already did to her?

"High Priest Seth," a voice called and he turned around to see a small hooded man on the door, "Come. High Priest Akunadin is waiting for you."

With a scowl, he followed the man. What was he doing? He should be looking for his Atemu not following an old man to some underground place!

A roar caught his attention. What was going on? Why is there a monster in this place?

"Ah, you have arrived, my son," Akunadin said.

Seth looked at Akunadin before seeing the cage Kisara was locked in. In front of the older High Priest were the two men he sent to the dungeon days ago.

"What is going on here?" he demanded, waiting for his father to answer.

"These are dark times, Seth. We must call on everyone that might prove useful," Akunadin answered.

"Have you lost your mind? Those men are murderers, traitors to this kingdom. What can you get from them?" Seth argued.

"Power!" Akunadin replied before making his way to his son and placing a hand on Seth's shoulder, "Power for the new pharaoh."

Seth blinked in confusion, "New pharaoh?" he asked. Akunadin chuckled at him.

"You," Akunadin said, "are the new pharaoh."

Seth broke away from him. "Ridiculous!" Seth answered before releasing Kisara from the cage, "Atemu is the pharaoh of Egypt. We do not need a new one."

"Where is he then?" Akunadin asked, "He is dead, my son. You must accept the facts—"

Seth chuckled bitterly, "Facts? What facts? Atemu is not dead. He is our pharaoh. And we definitely do not need a new one," he interrupted before heading to where he entered earlier, "Those are the facts."

Akunadin shook his head before ordering the guards to seize them and bring them to him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Seth demanded, struggling.

"You will change your mind soon," Akunadin answered, "Bring her to the arena!" he ordered.

"Seth!" Kisara cried.

"Let her go, Akunadin!" Seth said.

"Begin!" Akunadin said, ignoring his son.

Seth watched helplessly as the monsters of the two criminals grew with each passing minute. How—?

"As you can see, their fear of death motivate them to fight," Akunadin explained, "Motivation can come from anywhere. Like you, for example, your desire to protect Atemu… he was your motivation."

Seth stared at his father in disbelief.

"No, don't look at me like that. I know all about your feelings for him," Akunadin said, looking at his son, "I know what happened between the both of you."

"And I care?" Seth answered defensively before escaping to save Kisara. Dios appeared to defend them when one of the criminal's monsters attacked.

The dueling arena shook beneath them as the attacking monster hit the chains holding the arena together. The second monster, spared from Dios' counter attacks, aimed at the platform beneath them. The floor begins to shake as the chains broke.

Seth, reflexively, held on a chain, relieved that it over as he held on Kisara with the other hand. He looked up to see a monster ready to devour them. Dios was caught in a web as Seth's eyes widened in disbelief. This never happened to him. Dios was never defeated.

Kisara began to glow from below. Before he knew it, the White Dragon appeared and attacked the spider-liked monster, its owner collapsing dead.

Seth gathered the unconscious girl in his arms the moment he stepped on the ground and he looked at his father.

"I will not report this so be relieved. Atemu is not dead and no, I don't need anything else. I have him and that's all that matters," he told the older priest, "Remember that, father," and he left.

Later that night, Seth found himself taking a stroll around the palace. Was Atemu really gone? But it can't happen. Somehow he knew Atemu was out there alive.

"Can't sleep, High Priest Seth?"

Seth broke from his reverie to meet Isis' questioning gaze. He found himself in Atemu's temple. "What are you doing here, Isis?" he asked.

"I should ask you the same thing," Isis answered, "He's not dead; you don't have to worry yourself too much."

"I know that," Seth said.

"You love him," the priestess pointed out.

Seth eyed him. "So what if I do?" he answered defensively.

"Relax," Isis replied, "You deserve to know."

"Know what?"

"The truth."

She had his attention. Knowing what must be done, she stared at the other priest. "Bakura was the cause of his misery," she said.

"That's plain to see, Isis."

"Four years ago, when Atemu fell into the river, he met Bakura," she started, "and took the name Aoujii. Bakura thought he was a thief."

Seth listened to her patiently, taking in the words as Isis continued. What's with the story? He already knows that.

"He was wounded once in their trips and Bakura tended to him. The next day was the day we went to the town. He found out who Atemu really was."

"What did Bakura do?" Seth asked, noticing the priestess was stalling.

"He raped Atemu."

* * *

**A/N: Finally done with this chappie! Thanks for the reviews last time. I appreciate it. I'm still writing Chapter 18 but I'll try to update as soon as possible. Oh my god, classes are going to start next week! Damn. I really have to finish this. See ya!**


	19. Chapter 19: Confrontation

Chapter 18: Confrontation

The day began normally with servants rising early to do their chores and the palace guards patrolling the area before being summoned by the High Priests. Today was the fifth day since the pharaoh fell but their hopes were high. Shadi and Mana bade farewell to the other priests before heading off. There's only one place left that they haven't looked at.

"High Priest Shadi?"

"Yes, Mana?"

"Where can the prince—I mean, pharaoh be?"

Shadi smiled at the other's innocent mistake, his mind focused on the question. The pharaoh was, no doubt, there but his condition was rather unpredictable. He did fell on a cliff.

"By any luck, he is nearby. You need not worry, Mana," Shadi answered.

"But I do worry, High Priest Shadi. I promised High Priest Mahado I will make sure nothing happens to him," Mana said.

"It's alright, Mana. What happened to the pharaoh cannot be prevented but he will be fine," Shadi replied as he focused on the horizon, 'I hope.'

The High Priest looked up to see a familiar monster flying above them and he smiled. 'Thank you Isis,' he thought as he ordered everyone to head to the path said monster took.

* * *

Atemu slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the light that entered from the opening of the cave he was in. He must get back to the palace before Bakura strikes again. This time, he must win. But now will he do that without the Millennium Puzzle?

"Pharaoh…"

That voice!

"Mahado? Where are you, dear friend?" Atemu answered as he forced himself to stand up. Where can Mahado be? The light from the opening of the cave fell on him and his dark-clad friend.

"Mahado! Y-you… you look like the Illusion Magician!" Atemu gasped. No wonder the High Priest's body was never found.

The pharaoh looked at his High Priest, shock and disbelief evident in his eyes. "Why? Do you know what will happen to you, Mahado?" he asked. It was too much of a sacrifice.

"In this way, I will be able to protect you always and make sure you will not be harmed again," Mahado answered with the same sincere voice the pharaoh was accustomed to. Atemu knew what Mahado was talking about. It was the only incident four years ago.

"You've doomed yourself for all eternity! How could you?" Atemu asked.

"I will do it again if I must," Mahado replied.

"That's foolish, Mahado! I don't need a guardian. I don't need you to sacrifice yourself! I need you here to be my best friend and High Priest," Atemu answered.

Mahado rested a hand on his shoulder, a solemn smile creeping its way on his face, "No, Atemu. My destiny is to be your protector. You have a lot of things to face and I will always be there, don't worry," he said.

"Destiny? No one is fated to have his soul stuck in the shadow realm forever! I need you here. Why did you die, Mahado?" Atemu argued, embracing the other.

"Do not fret. You still have your friends. Isis, Karimu, Shadi, Mana," Mahado answered, "You still have Seth. He loves you and stay by your side."

Atemu looked up to meet Mahado's gaze, unable to answer. Then it him; the memory of the kiss hitting him hard. Now he knew why. He would have done it if he faced the same situation. "I understand," he whispered, "Thank you Mahado."

He could sense the other smile, "You're welcome, Atemu," Mahado answered.

"Pharaoh!"

"Pharaoh, where are you?"

The two broke apart and stared at the entrance of the cave, as the voices grew louder. Mahado turned to his pharaoh, "They are looking for you," he told Atemu.

Atemu smiled at his priest, "You're all right with everything?" he asked. Mahado nodded before placing a kiss on the other's forehead.

"Yes, even with Seth. I know from the start about your feelings for each other. And yes, I'm happy. I'm your best friend and all I want to see is that smile on your face so you better make sure it won't leave that face of yours," Mahado answered, "Now go out there!"

Atemu embraced his friend, watching the magician fade away and he headed to the cave's opening, chuckling when Mana embraced him fiercely. This game isn't over yet. Not by a long shot.

* * *

Seth watched the other priests do their job in the palace as he sat by the round table staring basically at nothing. How could Bakura do that to Atemu? And for four years, Atemu's been bottling things inside?

Bakura would pay for hurting his pharaoh. He will pay.

"Sires! Sires!"

Seth rose from his chair as the guard came to them.

"What is it?" he asked.

"The pharaoh… he's been found, sire," the guard answered.

Seth's eyes widened and before they knew it, he was already making his way to the throne room to greet his cousin. No wonder Mahado was so protective and concerned.

Atemu watched as his priests lined in the throne room, waiting for him. His wounds, tended already by Shadi, were still visible though, and knowing his cousin, he would definitely fuss over him.

"Pharaoh, are you alright?" Karimu asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Atemu answered. Somehow, eventually, Shimon will find out and then before he knows it, he'll be undergoing a long sermon about running after insane Tomb Robbers and getting himself killed.

"Pharaoh, might I have a word with you in private?"

Atemu looked at his cousin. What did Seth want to talk about? He nodded and they headed for his chamber.

"What is it that you want to tell me, Seth?"

No response.

"Seth? Are you alright?" Atemu rested a hand on the other's shoulder, confusion embedded on his face. Why was Seth avoiding his gaze?

"Why didn't you tell me?" Seth suddenly asked, meeting the other's gaze.

"Tell you what?" Atemu replied.

"That… Bakura had raped you four years ago? Atemu, why didn't you tell me?"

Atemu's eyes widened, "How did you know about that?" he asked.

"That's not important. It looks like I'm the only person who didn't know. Even Mahado knew, don't you trust me?" Seth answered.

Atemu shook his head, "I trust you, Seth. I just…" his voice faltered. How can he tell his cousin that he was miserable? He felt used, broken, taken advantage of. He was being foolish. How can he tell all of those to Seth?

Seth lifted his lover's chin up to meet his gaze, "I understand, Atemu," he said before placing a kiss on his forehead, "Bakura will pay, I promise you," and he ushered them out to meet the other priests.

Atemu pulled his cousin back, "No, Seth. Don't. He has done much already. I will deal with him. I don't want anymore sacrifices for me. Please understand. I don't want you to get hurt," he told his cousin.

Seth heaved a sigh in resignation, "Fine but no, it doesn't mean I will not worry," he answered kissing the other full on his lips. Atemu embraced the other, "Thank you, love," he said as they headed out.

* * *

**A/N: Did it suck? Stupid writer's block. I have to finish this as soon as possible and now I can't think of anything to write for the next chapters! Oh well… don't forget to review. Was it confusing? Tell me... **


	20. Chapter 20: It's Not Over Yet

**A/N: Before I start, I want to thank Yami Val, shining-tears, and of course, Aura Serene for their unconditional support. I would really appreciate your comments and suggestions.

* * *

**

Chapter 19: It's Not Over Yet

**Atemu's POV**

Despite the problems I'm facing, I feel fine. Nothing could compare to the bliss—the peace of mind I'm having right now. All my priests eventually found out that Seth and I are together now. I guess news spread like wildfire here in the palace. Oh well…

Seriously, the look on Shadi and Karimu's faces were priceless when they found out. Isis, as usual, already knew with the help of her Millennium Necklace. But yes, they accepted it wholeheartedly. Even Shimon. Poor man, I could still see his face when I told him the news. Something was wrong with the picture, though. Everyone can see how tense the atmosphere gets whenever Seth and Akunadin are in a room together. I wonder what happened to them.

"Still awake, Atemu?"

I look at the man I love and grin sheepishly. I didn't mean to wake him up. "Yes, so are you, it seems," I answer as he hugs me towards him. Seth's been acting weird all day. I never saw him sit down and not react to whatever was being discussed. He was too quiet. And I could see him staring suspiciously at Akunadin. Really, what's going on?

"Is everything alright, love?" I ask. He nods and buries his face in my hair.

"Seth?" I ask again

"Hmm?"

"You're not telling me something. What's wrong?"

He suddenly breaks away and sits upright, knowing I'll do the same. As I look at him, I could see the confusion in his eyes. What was going on with him? Something was troubling Seth, it was plain to see.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He meets my gaze, hiding his confusion once again and I find myself staring at the same serious face of his. Something happened when I was gone and knowing him, he's trying to solve it all by himself.

"I know something troubles you. Please tell me."

"It's nothing," he answers. Yeah right.

"If it's nothing then why is it bothering you?"

He sighs.

"I'm confused about something but you really don't have to worry yourself, Atemu. I'm fine," Seth said.

"Seth, I want to help you. Tell me, please?"

I force him to meet my gaze, just to let him know how serious I am. "It's about Akunadin," he finally admits. I knew it! Something did happen between the both of them.

But before I could reply, there was a blast and reflexively, we jumped out of bed and made our way to the throne room where the sound originated. As expected, all my High Priests were there, even Shimon and Mana, but still no Akunadin. Where can that person be?

Seth grips my hand tightly and pulls me towards him protectively; the smoke from the blast not completely gone. From the curtain of smoke, I could make out the form of a person. His chuckle—I easily recognized.

"Bakura!" I exclaimed. Who else will dare blast his way to the palace? He emerged from the gray veil with the usual annoying smirk on his face. Why must he always make my life a misery?

"So you survived, huh, pharaoh?" he said, not completely visible for us all to see. I didn't answer.

"My, my, pharaoh do you look delicious," he said, eyeing me. I narrowed my gaze.

"Shut your mouth, Tomb Robber or must I close it for you?" Seth retorts, making his way in front of me. Bakura laughs at his answer. Seriously, I think he's gone mad already or maybe he's just a good actor.

"Why must you make my job so difficult?" Bakura says, "Just give me the other items and I'll be off."

"You're insane!" I answer as I see my puzzle on his neck with Mahado's Millennium Ring.

The lunatic shrugged, "Fine. You want the hard way as always, so be it," he said, "Diabound come out of the shadows!" Not again.

**End of Atemu's POV**

Atemu watched as Diabound appeared from behind the Tomb Robber. Its size doubled, he realized. He will have a hard time with this monster.

"Dark, isn't he?" Bakura asked, making his way to the pharaoh.

Seth takes out his Millennium rod and points it at Bakura, "Stop right there, Tomb Robber!" he ordered. Bakura rolled his eyes, "Oh please. You don't scare me with your rod, priest," he answered as he sent Atemu's High Priests flying into a wall with a wave of his hand.

"Seth!" Atemu's eyes widend as all four priests slumped to the ground unconscious. "Now it's your turn, pharaoh," Bakura said, "Diabound, attack!"

Atemu, somehow, couldn't move as Diabound blasted at him. Before he knew it, someone was already in front of him, blocking the attack until the attack was gone. "Are you alright, your majesty?" said whoever saved him.

"Mahado!" Atemu cried in relief. Bakura scowled, noticing who it was, "Not you again! I already killed you!" he said.

"You can kill my body, Bakura, but never my soul," Mahado answered, pointing his staff at the other's monster, "Dark Magic!"

Diabound fell backwards at the attack, its owner clutching his chest in pain. They didn't expect that. Bakura's scowl deepened as he recovered from the attack. Why must that annoying High Priest always interfere with his plans?

"Diabound, blast him into pieces!" he ordered. Atemu didn't need to order a counter attack as Mahado fired back with one of his own, the power of the two equal. "Oh no, you don't! Diabound, stronger!" Bakura ordered.

Atemu shielded his eyes as the blast from the other's monster won, sending Mahado towards the column of the room, and the pharaoh in pain.

The Tomb Robber laughed at the sight of the pharaoh, "Admit it, pharaoh, you're powerless without the puzzle. You're nothing—absolutely nothing without darkness!" he said.

Atemu stared at him, "Look who's talking. If it weren't for me, you're already dead or rotting in the dungeons by now!" he answered back as Mahado flew to his side.

"And I thank you for that with this—Diabound, kill him!"

"No!"

Atemu turned around to see Seth barely standing, his Dios ready to attack. "Seth!" Atemu cried. Dios flew by Mahado's side, blocking the attack.

Bakura growled in frustration, his eyes falling on the four priests behind the pharaoh, "You're all going to die! Diabound, attack!"

"Dark Magic!"

"Hell Flame!"

Atemu watched as all of his high priests' monsters beside the Dark Magician, their powers combining beating Diabound.

The pharaoh waited for the emitted smoke to vanish, his eyes widening at the sight of Diabound still standing and unharmed. Bakura stood smirking, "Surprised pharaoh?" he asked.

Atemu's eyes narrowed. The spirits who wanted revenge for what happened years ago were protecting Diabound. He cried out in pain and doubled over as Mahado fell again from the other's attack, his priests following with their own.

"You don't stand a chance, Atemu," Bakura said, "They want revenge and you can't stop them."

Atemu's eyes widened before falling on his priests. They will die if he doesn't find a way to defeat Diabound and the vengeful souls. He can't allow that to happen. Revenge? That's it! His eyes fell on his cousin one last time, apologizing silently as he walked towards the monster.

"What—?" Bakura muttered.

"Atemu no!" Seth exclaimed, trying to stand up, wincing as he did so. But his lover was not listening to him. That's suicide!

"You were all killed mercilessly and you want revenge. I understand that," Atemu said, addressing to the spirits, "You want revenge? Take it!"

The sprits swirled around the pharaoh, accepting the offer before entering Atemu's body in one full force, the pharaoh screaming in pain as they did so as he fell to his knees, his body shaking terribly at the unusual cold.

Seth watched in horror, unable to do anything. Before he knew it, something from the pharaoh was glowing, transforming into a human being. All high priests gasped, "Pharaoh Akunsunammon!"

Mentioned pharaoh looked down at his trembling son solemnly, understanding his son's decision. "Atemu," he whispered, calling out for his son who met his gaze, "You have decided well. But you must not pay for the sins of others, especially mine. Farewell, my son," the pharaoh added before vanishing with the spirits.

Atemu rose slowly and met Mahado's gaze, who nodded, knowing what he must do. Mahado charged at Diabound, burying his staff on the monster; Bakura stifled a pained cry, "H-how—?" he choked, looking at the pharaoh.

"I wanted to do that to you for a long time," said Mahado.

"I'm sorry for what happened to your family and friends, Bakura, really I am," Atemu told the Tomb Robber solemnly.

"Dark Magic!" Mahado cried, blasting Diabound into pieces, its owner screaming in pain until his death.

Atemu sighed and spun around to face his priests before collapsing to the floor unconscious, his cousin running towards him.

"It's done," Karimu breathed as they watch Atemu being checked by the healers in his chamber with Seth beside him.

"Bakura is dead at last," Shadi added.

"He may be dead but no," Isis answered, "We're not done."

"What do you mean?" Shadi and Karimu chorused.

Isis turned to them, looking squarely at the eye, "It's not over," she said, "Not yet."

* * *

**A/N: Well you heard the girl. It's not over yet. Read and review! Wow, six pages! Man, I can't believe I managed to write this long again. But no, I'm still suffering from writer's block. Curse you! Oh well… sigh **


	21. Chapter 21: Blood Fights

**A/N: I know I have been quite an annoying lot with all my complaints about this stupid writer's block and I thank the people who tolerated with my condition for the last few chapters. All your reviews are fully appreciated believe me.**

**I would want to thank Aura Serene, shining-tears and her sister (sorry I momentarily forgot your penname) and Yami Val and to the other reviewers out there for your support.**

**Finally, after a long wait, I have gathered enough inspiration to continue this chapter. Okay I'll stop rambling now.

* * *

**

Chapter 20: Blood Fights

Seth watched as the last of the palace healers left the pharaoh's room and sighed, allowing his mind to wander. Was it all over now? Bakura was dead; he will no longer bother them. It's over, right?

The thought made him smile. Peace at last, especially for his love. All that has happened in the past was behind them now. No more deaths, no more darkness, no more haunting memories especially for the pharaoh/ his cousin/ his lover.

Caressing the other's face, feeling his cousin's goosebumps rise at the temperature his hand was releasing, he frowned slightly. What Atemu underwent for the past four years was undeniably unimaginable. There was the slight remorse at his cousin for hiding those things from him, of course, but most of the time, he couldn't stop himself from actually pitying his small lover. And yes, it was still all Bakura's fault.

"Sire, the girl is missing!"

Seth rose immediately at the intrusion. "What do you mean she's missing? Where were the guards?" he answered, "Who took her?" The guard cowered under his blazing gaze; no one wanted to be the endpoint of the priest's fury. "I-it w-was High Priest Akunadin, sire," the guard stuttered.

The High Priest clenched his fist, controlling his anger. Why must that wretched father of his always find a way to ruin everything? What would it take for Akunadin to finally accept that he didn't want to be pharaoh? All he wanted was his Atemu to be happy. And for that to happen, then all of this must stop. Now.

He shook his head inwardly. He was wrong, he told himself. As long as Akunadin, that stubborn ever-infuriating father of his, was there and wants him to seize the throne, this will never stop.

"Where are the guards?" he asked again.

"They are dead, sire."

"Dead?" Seth queeried. And he still has the guts to kill the guards!

"Yes sire."

Seth made his way to the door. Atemu have faced a lot of problems already. He doesn't need a set of new ones to solve, "Send word for Mana to stay with the pharaoh. Do not inform the other High Priests," he ordered, knowing his order will be immediately followed as directed. He will deal with this one. No more will his beloved cousin suffer the consequences of other's imperfections.

He headed to Kisara's room and saw the two guards who were then assigned to look after the girl dead on the floor, their faces etched with horror and their bodies full of stabs. He took out his Millennium Rod before leaving the room, walking towards the underground arena, which was shown to him before.

But as he opened the door leading to that place, his Millennium item glowed, announcing another item's presence and as he looked at his item, he was knocked unconscious from behind and carried towards a seemingly portal, his Millennium Rod taken from him.

* * *

Pharaoh Atemu opened his eyes, seeing brown chestnut hair and huge blue eyes. At first, he thought it was Seth, as expected, but the other's voice proved him otherwise.

"Mana?"

"My prince, you're awake!" Mana chirped with her usual cheerfulness as she helped the monarch sit up.

"Where's Seth?" he asked, looking for his overprotective cousin/lover.

"I don't know, my prince," Mana answered, her eyes widening as the pharaoh rose from bed to look for his priest, "You should rest, my prince!" she added.

Atemu stopped and looked at her, appreciating the other's concern but he really needed his cousin close. Who knows what will happen next? As far as both of them are concerned, the game isn't over yet. "I'm fine, Mana," he said before leaving the room. Where can that priest be? He thought.

"My pharaoh, you should be resting," Shadi advised the moment their king entered the throne room, surprising everyone. He wasn't supposed to wake up until later that evening.

"Where's High Priest Seth?" Karimu suddenly voiced; Atemu stopped, his question already asked. All eyes turned to the pharaoh first before focusing on the priest who asked the question, Karimu.

"I'm assuming he was with you," Atemu answered.

"He was with you all the while, your majesty. In fact, he refused to leave your side all day," Shadi replied. Atemu shook his head, "He's not there. Mana was the one with me when I woke up," he answered.

"Mana?" his priests chorused.

Atemu stared outside through the opened window, his thoughts forming into one unproven conclusion. Why did all of a sudden he know something was going to happen that he would obviously dislike?

"Pharaoh!"

"Your majesty!"

He watched as his captain, Jono, appeared with his second-in-command. To his sudden amazement, they weren't smiling nor were they grinning. This doesn't mean a good thing usually. His smile turned upside down as he gaze at the pair skeptically.

"What is it, Jono?" he asked.

"Sire, we found this near the dungeons," Jono answered seriously, revealing the tall headdress of the missing High Priest. Atemu's eyes widened upon seeing the headdress. What was Seth doing in the dungeons? "We also found this, your majesty," Jono's companion added, showing them an unlit torch.

Atemu eyed the two retrieved items carefully. Something was wrong here. Why did he had this gut feeling that Seth's absence was not planned nor was it done willingly?

"Where is High Priest Akunadin?" Atemu suddenly asked. He didn't know what exactly made him ask that question but he had a feeling his uncle was responsible with all of these.

"We haven't seen him, sire," Shadi answered.

"I saw him yesterday by your temple, sire. He was talking to a white-haired man about something and then I saw him earlier on his steed running from the palace," the second-in-command answered, rather stupidly really. Jono eyed his companion, why did he not know of this?

"What? Jono, why was I not informed of this?" Atemu demanded. This was wrong. Who knows what Akunadin has done already? It was of no doubt that he also has Seth.

The pharaoh made his way to the stables with orders to look for Akunadin in the town as he had to the one forsaken temple he and Seth found Akunadin in when they were younger.

'I'm on my way, Seth.'

* * *

Seth woke up, his head pounding as he adjusted to the light. What happened? He could remember finding out Kisara was gone and making his way to the underground. Then his Millennium Rod flashed—wait, where was his Millennium Rod?

The priest sat up immediately and searched for his item. It can't be missing! If Akunadin manages to take control of it, who know what could happen with the pharaoh's current unconscious state?

"Looking for this, my son?"

Speak of the devil. Seth narrowed his gaze, seeing the missing item in his father's hands. "What are you doing with my Millennium Rod?" he demanded, making his way towards the smirking Akunadin.

"Seriously, my son, you ask the dumbest questions," Akunadin replied before revealing the bound girl behind him and placed the Rod on Kisara's neck just close enough to draw blood.

"Let her go and give me back the rod, Akunadin!" Seth snapped.

"Why would I? Did you ever follow me?" Akunadin answered before chuckling at the intensity of the other's gaze. "You are a powerful person. Why do you resist what fate is offering you? You are to be the next pharaoh!" he said.

Seth snorted, "For an old man, you are quite an annoying lot, _father_," he answered, snatching the rod and pulling Kisara with him as they escape, "Not to mention slow," he added mockingly, seeing the exit from afar. Surprisingly, no mind-controlled guards came to stop them as Akunadin's chuckle echoed, which made his son wonder. Who would laugh when your prisoners are escaping?

"How many times must I show you that you cannot escape fate and me?" Akunadin asked, appearing in front of the two.

"I don't believe in fate. I control my life not this so-called fate," Seth answered, "Dios attack!"

Akunadin sighed in exasperation before sending the charging monster flying into a column, seeing his son double over at the impact. Seth… so young and stubborn. He would enjoy bending the other into his will.

"You better believe in it. Even your cousin believes in it, he even believes you were fated to love each other!" Akunadin revealed mockingly, knowing the angered reaction the pharaoh will give if he was there. But he isn't. Too bad.

"I don't care if he believes in it. All I care is that I love him, he's my pharaoh and you're a sick loser, who unfortunately, is also my father!" Seth snapped, angered by the fact that the other was mocking his beloved. He ordered for his monster to attack, only to be thrown away into the ground once again.

Kisara watched in horror as the two banter continuously, Seth's monster fell time and again as the owner almost sunk to his knees in exhaustion. If only she could do something to save the priest's life. Then it hit her; her face brightened as she started concentrating on releasing the White Dragon to attack Akunadin.

Seeing the opportunity, Seth ordered his monster to attack the older High Preist, who fell backwards at the attack. Akunadin laughed like a madman, "You fell for my trap!" he revealed, answering their question before using his powers to take Seth's item, "Now let me show you how true power is used."

Kisara gasped as the dragon to whom her soul was bound to was lifted into the air forcefully and slammed into a wall before forcing the weakened dragon inside the stone tablet, sealing it for good as its half slumped forward, ready to fall.

Akunadin smiled triumphantly before looking at his seemingly paralyzed son, "Farewell, Seth," Akunadin muttered. Why must he spend all his efforts, time and energy on a person who will just anger you for all eternity? Kill him and it will all be over for him. His smile widened as he blasted at the other High Priest.

"No!" Kisara suddenly cried, moving to take the attack instead as she fell to the ground, ready to leave the living world.

"Kisara? Are you all right? Kisara!" Seth shook the fallen girl who smiled at him tenderly, "N-now… go b-back to y-your… b-beloved p-pharaoh… we're… even," Kisara managed to say before falling limp.

"Are you going to waste her sacrifice, Seth?" Akunadin asked, "Will you allow yourself to die now that she just gave away her own to save yours? Are you truly that selfish?"

Seth didn't answer nor did he moved an inch. He bowed his head, hiding his innermost thoughts and plans from his father's probing eye as Akunadin continued with his taunt.

"You're as selfish as that cousin of yours. I agree, you're perfect for each other. You're both hypocrites, selfish brats who deserve to be—" Akunadin gasped as he felt a sword pierce and enter his body, his son smirking coldly in front of him with the weapon held with both hands.

"Were you going to say 'killed', _father of mine_? What were you saying again? Can you repeat them again?" Seth answered forcing the sword deeper, "You're calling us brats, father? Atemu's not a brat, and if ever I am indeed a brat, then who do you think I got it from?"

The older priest's widened eyes slowly met his son's own as if asking the reason behind this. Seth pushed the other's body to the ground, "You want to know why I did this?" he asked, "Because you're a bastard who thinks he can get everything he wants by making everyone's lives miserable," he answered before turning his back and walking away.

Suddenly, a low gurgling chuckle stopped his movements. How—? He spun around to see his dying father gurgling on his own blood with his chuckles. Why was he laughing? He was dying.

"Ah, confusion. I love…. That… look in your eyes, my son," Akunadin answered, "F-fret not. T-there's n-nothing… to worry about… I'm going to make sure everything's… alright from now on," he added before his soul entered his son's body.

Seth felt his soul being torn from his body. What was happening? Akunadin was supposed to be dead. Why was he still alive? And if he isn't controlling his body, who is?

_I am, my son_

Akunadin!

"Seth!" High Priest Seth turned to see his pharaoh dismounting his steed. Akunadin smiled evilly and turned to look at his transparent son.

"You will like this show I readied for you, my son," Akunadin said, using Seth's voice, "Watch how I kill your beloved pharaoh in front of your eyes."

Atemu, no! That's not me! Don't come near him! That's Akunadin! Seth tried and tried to catch his unaware cousin's attention but failed. It was as if he was no longer capable to speak or to do anything but watch.

"Seth, are you alright?" Atemu asked as he slowly made his way to the priest, whose back was turned on him, "Did Akunadin do anything to you?" the pharaoh tried again.

"No, not really, my pharaoh," Akunadin (through Seth's body) slyly answered as he caught the hand the other was going to rest on his shoulder. Atemu pulled it back forcefully only to learn that the grip was too strong. Seth never handled him this way. What was going on with his cousin?

"Seth, let go of my hand," Atemu said, tugging on his hand that the other refused to let go.

"No one orders me around," Akunadin replied, "Well not anymore," he added before turning around and pushed the surprised pharaoh to the ground.

Atemu's eyes widened the moment he saw the other's face. It wasn't Seth. Since when did Seth have gray piercing hateful eyes? His mind quickly searched for the person whom he was facing and he gasped.

"Akunadin!"

"Very good, my little niece. Although I have to admit, it took you a long time to figure this one out," Akunadin answered before straddling the other's waist, a knife lifted to stab the pharaoh.

Seth watched in horror helplessly as his lover struggled and stopped his uncle from stabbing him. "Well, well, well, I never expected I'm going to kill you easily," Akunadin said as he caressed the other's face. Atemu tensed from beneath him at the contact, "Stop this, uncle!" he replied.

Atemu's head jerked sideways as his uncle hit him, "No, you stop! You stop being the brat that everyone disgustingly loves. You're just like my brother who kept ordering everyone around. You never cared for the kingdom, never!" Akunadin snapped satisfied at the bruise he had caused.

The pharaoh's eyes narrowed dangerously despite his position, "Don't you ever tell me that he never cared for this kingdom because with all due honesty and respect, _uncle,_he was one of the best and I think the reason you stayed there all those years was to find the time to use Seth to get what you want!" he answered back.

Seth eyed the two as they continue to answer back at each other's comebacks. "I see now… perhaps Bakura didn't break your spirit that much, huh?" Akunadin suddenly said, knowing what the other's weaknesses were. Atemu's eyes widened.

"I'm correct, then. I guess he was always the foolish puppet of mine," Akunadin continued, satisfied at the other's lack of response. Drawing the right opportunity, he stabbed his niece, only to miss and hit the other's arm.

Suddenly there was a blast, which sent the High Priest away from the injured pharaoh. Seth sighed in relief, at least Mahado was still there. If only he could find a way to kick Akunadin out of his body.

"Seth, enter him now!" Mahado ordered. Seth, although still hating being ordered at, promptly followed as Mahado aided his pharaoh. Akunadin chuckled still unaware of Seth's presence.

"Back again, Mahado?" Akunadin taunted and shrugged, "Oh well… there's no harm in killing you both. What was that saying again? Hit two birds with one stone?" he added as he called on the White Dragon and ordered it to attack the Dark Magician.

"Y-yes!" Akunadin repeated, knowing the other will not survive the attack, only to gasp in horror as he saw someone block the beam.

"What!" he exclaimed.

"You have destroyed many a life, Akunadin, brother of Akunamkannon. Now it is time for you to repay it all," the savior said before returning the blast at the surprised priest. Seth watched as the beam aimed for him but made no move to get away. If this is the only way to make sure Atemu was safe, then so be it.

"NO!" Atemu cried as Seth collapsed into the ground limply and ran to his cousin's side, taking the other into his arms. No. Seth… he was not there. Why didn't he move? He cannot take another death again. Especially when it was already the person whom he gave his heart to.

"Atemu," Mahado whispered.

"No… Seth," Atemu cried as he hugged his cousin tighter to him.

"Sire, I have come to—" his savior started.

"No, just kill me. I don't care anymore," Atemu interrupted, "Seth, why didn't you just move away?" he asked, tears falling freely from his eyes.

His savior shook his head, "He's not dead, my pharaoh," he said.

"What do you mean he's not dead?"

* * *

**A/N: Did I leave a cliffhanger there? Sorry… anyway, I know it was a bit different from the actual series but please bear with me. Honestly, Akunadin's confrontation wasn't supposed to happen but I guess when you're on sugar high, words easily come to you. Oh yeah, remember Jono? Guess who he is. If you're confused about something or want to clarify something, just tell me, okay and I'll make sure I reply and of course, include the answers to the questions in the next chapter. See ya!**


	22. Chapter 22: Of Decisions and Arguments

Chapter 21: Of Decisions and Arguments

"How is High Priest Seth?" the pharaoh asked, as the healers appeared to report to him. It was already sunset and the priest has yet to gain consciousness. There was no doubt that it worried him to no end.

"His breathing has returned to normal," the chief healer, a close friend of his father, told him, hoping to alleviate the overwhelming concern he has for his cousin.

Atemu nodded, "Is he awake?" he asked.

The healer shook his head, "No, sire, he has not. It may take a day or two for him to gain consciousness, I am sorry," he said.

Atemu sighed. He couldn't do anything anyway. At least Seth was breathing, right? That was enough proof that his cousin will live. Why did somehow, it wasn't really done yet. It was as if they have to do something again.

"Sire, although High Priest Akunadin and the thief, Bakura, are no longer here to threaten us, we have not completed this task we have started," said Hasan, the one who saved him from his uncle.

The pharaoh looked down to his guardian, knowing they were all waiting for the other to continue. Who else can be worse than the two? "Whom else must we stop?" he asked. Oh when will this finally stop? All he wanted was to live peacefully with Seth, was that so far-fetched to happen?

"Zork, the master of darkness. He must be prevented from resurrecting," Hasan answered, seeing the confusion in the young monarch's eyes.

"If he's dead, then what harm can he impose?" Shadi asked, voicing out his and the pharaoh's question. Atemu was silent, waiting for Hasan to give them the answer. How many lives will be sacrificed this time? Whose blood will be shed now?

"The moment he is resurrected, the portal between the Shadow Realm and this kingdom will open. He will make sure that darkness will envelope everything and when that happens, he cannot be stopped by anyone," the guardian answered.

Atemu swallowed the lump in his throat. By the tone the other was using, he could sense that this Zork, whoever this being is, is stronger and deadlier than the two combined. It was apparent that he couldn't allow Zork's resurrection. But what if his priests once again die protecting him? What if, knowing Seth pretty well, Zork kills Seth? Most importantly, what if Zork succeeds and destroys everything his father and forefathers worked hard for?

He massaged his temples; something must be done quickly. But was the risk worth it? "What should we do, Hasan?" he asked not as a lost child but a ruler seeking advice from his council. He must be strong now, as long as he can handle it, he will no longer rely on his priests to finish what he should have done in the first place.

Hasan looked up to meet Atemu's gaze, knowing exactly who will be affected the most. "Someone must die," he answered bluntly, cutting off the anticipation.

Someone must die, Hasan said, but whom? Does that mean all they need to do is give out one life? But as king, can he assume that he can handle seeing the slaughter of one innocent soul?

* * *

Seth slowly opened his eyes, his mind recollecting what happened as he scanned the room he was in. He was back in the palace, in his own private chamber and although the thought of dozing off again is simply tempting, someone very close and very dear was not in the room.

The priest immediately rose from his bed and headed to the throne room as he overheard the conversation in the room.

"Is there any other way?" he heard his lover ask, "Why must someone die?"

"I don't think it's a problem," he paused and entered the room as he heard his cousin cry out his name and run towards him to embrace him, "We can just use our prisoners who were supposed to be dead already."

Hasan shook his head as he rose, "I wish it was that simple. Unfortunately, it is not," he argued as he looked at his king, "He who must die is the one who has the power to control the three gods and seal the shadow realm," he added.

Atemu's eyes widened. Him? He had to die? Seth's arms pulled him closer to his cousin, as if protecting him from some invisible foe, "No!" Seth objected. He will not allow his lover to be killed just because of some power-hungry idiot whose over-inflated ego might even surpass the size of his brain.

"Sire?" Karimu asked, unused to the lack of response (or the look of it on his face) from the pharaoh.

The pharaoh's eyes, although wide in surprise and disbelief, were unseeing. He must die. Him. He must give his life for his people. But what about Seth? He will not take it easily, nor will he allow it to happen. But if he doesn't die, they are doomed. This seemingly decision-making was illogical for there are no choices.

He sighed and hoped for the best, Seth has to understand, "What must be done?" he asked.

"What!" Seth cried out. Of all the insanities in the world, why the hell would his cousin accept that?

"A ritual for the sealing is required, sire."

"I will not allow you, Atemu!" Seth said. Why the hell is everyone ignoring him? Did he not have a right to protest? He is Atemu's lover after all!

"Seth… you have to understand," Atemu whispered loud enough for Seth to hear.

"But Atemu… you're not actually thinking to—" Seth stopped midway at the look his beloved was giving, "There must be another way, an alternative," he said instead. He was in denial, he knew that, but there's absolutely no way will he let the one who just stole his heart to kill himself!

The pharaoh ignored his cousin's response. Seth was really the stubborn one, anyway. "How much time do we have left, Hasan?" he asked. The priests looked at their king in disbelief. He was the pharaoh, sure, but was he actually going to sacrifice himself? No other pharaoh did that before. This was too much a sacrifice.

"Three days before the portal opens," Hasan answered, "The ritual must be done as soon as possible."

Atemu nodded, taking in the words then the question hit him, who will conduct the ritual? Surely it will be one of his priests but who? Seth will definitely not do it, that's for sure.

"The one who shares the same blood as you do, sire, is the only one who is allowed to perform this ritual," Hasan interjected, interrupting the pharaoh from his thoughts. All eyes turned to Seth. How ironic, Atemu thought.

"I will not perform the ritual," Seth argued. Hearing Atemu accepting this mediocre of a plan is bad enough. He refuses to kill his love one.

"Seth please…" Atemu started but was stopped.

"No. I will not kill you, Atemu," Seth interrupted.

"If I don't die, we all will!"

"This is insanity. I refuse to take part in this act. And I will not kill you, do you even know what you're asking of me?" Seth answered before turning on his heels and leaving the room. How could Atemu easily accept his death? How can he accept that he was going to leave his love one behind? Was it all that easy for that pharaoh of a cousin? Did he mean nothing to Atemu then?

Atemu sighed, still staring at the direction Seth took. He knew the other was angry with him. But what can he do? The solution is already laid before them; it was a decree of the gods. It was his fate to die. By Seth's hands. Who was he to question or refuse them?

"Sire?" Shadi queried, recovering from the initial shock.

"Yes, High Priest Shadi?"

"What must be done, your majesty?"

Atemu smiled at his friend, tracing the concern in the other's voice, "Do not worry. I will deal with Seth," he said and left to look for his cousin.

* * *

Seth watched as the sun sank, his emotions welling up. He didn't know it would happen to him. Questions were filling and what annoyed him the most was, of all those questions, he couldn't even answer one of them.

_'If I don't die, we will!'_

He snorted. Whatever happened to _'If there's a will, there's a way'?_ Why can't Atemu see that he did not want him to leave him? And besides, who was this Hasan person to just barge in and tell everybody their pharaoh, his Atemu, must die?

And how can Atemu accept that? What if Hasan was the foe that wanted to immediately kill their pharaoh? Did Atemu not see that? And they expect him, him, for crying out loud, to kill his Atemu? Are they insane?

"Seth…"

The priest's shoulders stiffened as Seth heard his cousin call him. "Yes, Atemu?" he asked casually, hearing the other walk his way to him.

"I'm sorry," Atemu whispered, embracing the other from behind.

Seth sighed, "What for?" he asked.

"I'm sorry that I had to agree with the plan but you have to understand that I—"

Seth turned around, "That you what? Have to die? Seriously, Atemu, are you telling me you're believing that nonsense?" he interrupted.

"We can't deny that there's no other way, Seth," Atemu argued.

"And what if there is?"

"There. Is. No. Other. Way," Atemu said, "Why can't you just understand that this is my fate? This is ordered by the gods, I cannot refuse!"

Seth, now angered, grasped Atemu on his sides and shook him, "Do you know what you're saying? You're acting as if you really want to die! And how many times must I tell everyone that fate, destiny, whatever you call them, does not exist!"

"Yes, they do, like I am fated to love you and you to love me in return—" Atemu protested.

Seth smiled icily, "Oh really? So it was Mahado's fate to die for you? It was Akunadin's fate to kill us both. You were fated then to be raped by Bakura, to be used like a whore?"

Atemu gasped at the outburst. Did Seth really mean that? Tears brimmed his eyes and he turned his back on his cousin, who stopped the moment he said the last word, his eyes widening, "Atemu, I'm so—"

"No, Seth, you have said enough," Atemu murmured, "So that was how you felt? That was what you think of me then? A whore?" The pharaoh walked towards the door but was pulled backwards by his cousin, who had a grip on his arm.

"Let me go, Seth," he ordered.

Seth shook his head, "I didn't mean it, Atemu, I'm sorry, I really didn't mean it," he apologized. He couldn't believe he just said that. The words came out all of a sudden.

Atemu looked up at his cousin with tear-brimmed eyes, "Like the way I didn't mean it when I told you that I love you, huh, Seth?" he asked as a tear rebelliously fell and he spun around, pulling his arm free from the grasp.

Seth spun the other around again, holding the other tightly to prevent any movement. He knew his cousin didn't mean that, he just knew. "Tell me you don't love me again," he said.

"I don't— Oomph!" Seth kissed the other hard, cutting off the other from completing the sentence. They broke apart panting as Atemu struggled but Seth held him tighter.

"Tell me you don't want to feel my lips on yours again, tell me you don't want to see me again," Seth ordered, his eyes slowly filling with tears. He will not accept this.

But as Atemu opened his mouth, he found it immediately covered with his cousin's lips as he was pulled into a bruising kiss. Tears started to flow as his heart felt like it was about to burst with all the emotions welling up.

"Tell me… tell me that you don't love me anymore," Seth said quietly than before, expecting for the other to answer but Atemu shook his head, "No, I won't. I can never say that," he whispered.

Seth embraced the other and kissed him lightly, only one thing left, "Tell me that you will not allow the ritual to take place," he said, forcing his cousin to meet his gaze. Atemu found himself drowning in the depth of Seth's eyes, taking in every emotion that was presented: love, desperation, pain, everything his cousin wanted him to see and know.

He could just say 'no' and then he and Seth will be fine. But was he truly that greedy that he will let his people die? And what will happen to the both of them in the end? Won't they just die too like the rest? No, he can't avoid the ritual. It must be performed.

Atemu felt tears flow down his cheeks as he shook his head, "I… I c-can't, Seth," he answered. Seth broke away, "If that is your decision, then so be it, Atemu, but as long as the one who will conduct the ritual is not here, the ritual will not take place. Understand this, Atemu, I will not allow myself to kill you, I cannot take it," he said and then he left his pharaoh alone in the room.

* * *

**A/N: I'm really, really sorry for not updating. The schoolyear already began and the year is tougher than my previous ones so I really have to study. I want to thank all those who waited patiently for this chapter especially Aura Serene and Yami Val. Love you guys! **

**Oh yeah, before I forget, if I have time tomorrow, I might post the next chapters. Yes, I intended this chapter to be a cliffhanger. Couldn't resist. :wink: **


	23. Chapter 23: There's a will and a way

Chapter 22: If there's a will, there's a way

She knew the moment Seth left the chamber tensed and scowling two days ago that everything was not fine between the pharaoh and the priest. She knew the moment she heard them argue that the priest will not perform the ritual. But despite all these, she knew she couldn't do anything to help them. It was their choice; she had no right to interfere.

"What will happen if the priest refuses to perform the ritual?" Karimu voiced out as the three remaining priests met at the empty throne room. Shadi shook his head, inwardly torn. Part of him was glad that the ritual would not continue. Who wouldn't? He was Atemu's friend, like Isis and Karimu, why will he allow the other to die? Although his sense of responsibility protested, they must do everything to save the people as the High Priests of the land but at the cost of their pharaoh's life? And if this was how he felt, then there's no doubt the pharaoh was experiencing twice or even thrice of what they are undergoing.

Not one dared answer Karimu's question for they all know that the answer does not lie before them. They were all torn, they couldn't decide whether to support the pharaoh or argue. But now what mattered to them most was the eventual destruction of the blooming love the pharaoh and his high priest shared.

Day turned to night but as the three priests went on with the usual tasks of taking care of the kingdom while Atemu and Seth, whom by the way refused to grace anyone with his presence, continued to hide from each other. This cannot continue, they all agreed. The two cousins had the most wonderful relationship and they were happy for their pharaoh after all that he went through. If only they could decide whom to side with?

"My pharaoh," they chorused as Atemu entered the throne room. From that moment on, Isis swore she could feel her heart break. Never, never in her entire life, had she seen the pharaoh reflect his feelings in his alluring eyes. They were dull, lifeless—it was as if his life had just flashed before him.

"Will anyone of you report to me the day's events while I was gone?" the pharaoh asked. No 'Shadi (or Karimu), status report, please.' Just a simple unlikely 'Will anyone of you report…' Whatever happened between the pharaoh and the priest had affected the monarch greatly, it was plain to see.

For the first time in their lives, Shadi and Karimu didn't have the guts to talk to their pharaoh. If only the situation isn't that serious. Isis gave them an accusing look, signaling them to talk but as they opened their mouths, no words came out. They were speechless.

Atemu waited patiently for anyone to utter a single word but not one came. Although it did surprise him, he understood them. They, after all, witnessed what happened in the same room between him and Seth. Was he wrong to choose what is right for his people? How can Seth not understand the responsibility he, as pharaoh, has for the kingdom? But was it also wrong for him to just choose what he wanted? Was it wrong to choose life?

"Excuse me," he said and left the room to hide in the safety of his private chambers. Damn his tears. He was pharaoh, he couldn't risk anyone to spot his weakness or else the entire kingdom will fall. And if it does, it will be his entire fault.

Why can't he be just like everyone else with his or her own private problems to face? Why must he always be the martyr? Does the gods really hate him that much to curse his life?

Maybe Seth did have a point. Did he really want to die and leave his Seth? Was everything that he had said to his cousin a lie? They promised they will always be together no matter what happens and now, will he be breaking his promise?

Love or People? What must he choose? Will he be the pharaoh who will give everything for his people or for once be selfish and satisfy one small need, which is to be with his lover?

Three days, Hasan said. He only had three days before the ritual must be performed. And two days have passed; two useless days have passed without any decision. But it's too hard to choose!

He's going to die, for pity's sake! Why can't he be selfish for once and let the world succumb to whatever fate it has? Why must he die for the people he barely even know and leave the people he loved the most?

'I am fated to love you and you to love me in return' 

Fate. What if Seth was right? What if fate never existed? What if this was only a cruel and sick joke played on him? And he shamefully fell into this trap.

_'A pharaoh is always responsible for his people's welfare. Remember that, Atemu'_

His father's wise words. His father, unlike him, so strong and wise. He must be responsible. That's why he was pharaoh. And acting being un-pharaoh like will only disgrace his father.

And as usual, instead of finding answers to his questions, Atemu has once again added a new dilemma to his unsolvable problem. The pharaoh closed his eyes as the breeze passed through him, as if giving him comfort, as if urging him to take a break and relax. But he couldn't. Everyone's fate depended on him. The gods chose him—

The gods. How he despised them now. After all that he went through, this is his reward. They really had an odd sense of humor. And if you asked him, it sucked. He had lost everyone that was close to him except Seth and his High Priests. The gods had struck everyone else dead and now they want to make his and Seth's life miserable. It's so damn unfair!

Tears were already flowing freely on his face as bottled up frustration and anger and desperation and confusion were released. What was wrong in him loving someone? Why of all times must he die when he had already found the person who will cherish him? Why him? What did they want from him?

He was wrong. Of course Seth was merely reacting. Because of his rash decision, he had lost the only person he loved the most. He had lost his cousin because of this sick joke the gods were playing.

How he wanted to turn back time and pretend nothing like this will ever happen. How he wished he still had his Seth.

* * *

For some unknown reasons, Seth was beyond angry. He was furious at something he couldn't point at. Was he angry with his cousin? Was he angry with the gods who continued playing with Atemu's life? Who exactly was he angry with?

His chest ached, it constricted painfully. It hurts; it hurts to know that Atemu must die from his own hands. Had he reacted rashly? How can he understand? Did Atemu even know what he's asking him to do? Atemu wanted him to kill him, for pity's sake! How exactly will he understand that?

Atemu's death will result in the life of many. Some who deserved to die, some who deserved to be punished. Someone as pure as him will die for those who must be punished. What kind of prank is this?

He wanted to cry. He wanted to release all his frustration. He can't deny the fact that the only thing that can save them now was Atemu's death. He cannot deny that for he knew deep inside that there's no other way. But he also knew that no matter how he tried to think rationally, he couldn't accept the fact that he will lose his Atemu.

He wanted to shout at the gods, who if he didn't know better, were probably laughing their heads off as they watched them like characters of some stereotyped drama. Were they just puppets? There's no such thing as fate but even though he continued denying it, why can he still feel that somehow, in the next lifetime perhaps, things will change?

Seth breathed deeply to calm himself. They had avoided each other for two days already. Maybe that was more than enough for Atemu to see reason.

"You know that it is his responsibility to make sure of your safety, Seth."

Seth turned around to see the deceased high priest standing proudly behind him with the usual stern gaze fixed on him.

"Shut up, Mahado. Everyone has limitations, including him," he argued. Mahado shook his head and silently chuckled to himself.

"Seriously, Seth, do you think he has a choice?"

The words, for the first time, hit the other priest hard. Of course he doesn't have a choice. His actions must always guarantee the safety of his people. He never had a choice.

"Yes," he answered instead.

"I know when you're lying," Mahado said, "He is pharaoh, you must always remember that he still has duties to perform to his people. I know you know that."

"How can you accept this easily!" Seth exclaimed, "How can you accept that he has to die when you also love him! This is just an act of stupidity and I can't believe of all people, you will be the first person I'll meet who accepts his decision."

Mahado waited patiently for the other to stop, at the same time spotting the pharaoh in the balcony of his chambers. He could see tear tracks from his position. He sighed and caught the other priest's attention.

"Look at him, Seth," he started, forcing the other to look at their oblivious (and crying) pharaoh. He heard the other silently gasp, "So what if he's in the balcony?" Seth asked, hiding the guilt he felt.

"You're making things complicated. He's miserable; I know you can see it. Of course you don't want him to die. If I had the power to prevent it to happen, then this will not happen. But now, you must accept that he has no decision to make. He needs you, we can all see that, and knowing that you refuse to give him the support he needs from you, it hurts him even more," Mahado pointed out.

Seth grunted, "What's your point? Are you saying that I can't have a say in this matter? You're forgetting I'm his lover. I have every right to react. Not to mention I have to kill him. You take my place and you'll know what I feel," he answered as he prepared to leave but Mahado stopped him.

"He doesn't need another guardian, Seth. He already has me and Hasan," Mahado paused, satisfied to see Seth stop, "What he needs is your love. And love isn't always about protection. What he needs now is a person who will remain by his side and if you're asking me, right now, he's all alone." And then Mahado was gone, leaving Seth to make a decision.

* * *

Atemu didn't move nor did he react when he heard the door close. He felt numb. He couldn't think. It was as if his tears had somehow clouded his mind. Everything was blurry to him. How can he be so stupid? He always believed in the power of friendship and cooperation but now, he was wrong.

When the time comes, you'll end up counting on the only person who can understand you: yourself. He knew that. Now. He was alone. Who would care anyway if he dies? He will just be another pharaoh to add to the list of the deceased pharaohs of the kingdom. No one cares if he died because of others.

Atemu gasped in surprise, his eyes widening in slight panic and terror when two arms snaked around his waist and pulled him towards the owner. "I'm sorry," he heard the other whisper but he didn't answer. What is he going to answer? 'I forgive you?'

Seth frowned, feeling the other tense up and remain silent. "I'm sorry, Atemu, I really am. Please forgive me," he tried again. The pharaoh felt new tears appear as his heart broke. He didn't know why exactly. It was just an illusion. Seth wasn't really in his chamber and embracing him. He wasn't really placing a kiss on his hair and wiping his tears. It was a figment of his imagination. A hallucination, perhaps.

He closed his eyes, "Go away. You're just a dream, go away," he murmured. Seth turned the other around so that they could meet face-to-face, "I'm real, Atemu, open your eyes," he answered.

Atemu shook his head, "You're just an illusion. Go away and leave me be!" he answered, "Why must you always find a way to hurt me further?"

"Atemu, open your eyes!" Seth ordered. It hurts to hear the other say that. But the other still refused.

"You will not order me around. You're a hallucination!" Atemu argued. Suddenly, lips crashed into his and he opened his eyes in shock, breaking the kiss abruptly as he took a step back.

"S-Seth!" he cried, torn whether to act as if nothing happened, relieved or something. The priest pulled the other into an embrace, glad that the other no longer thought of him as an illusion.

"I'm sorry, Seth," Atemu whispered, "I should have considered how you will feel. I just want you to know that I'm not going to continue the ritual," he said, burying his head in the other's chest.

Seth grasped the other's chin and forced him to meet his gaze, "No, you will do no such thing," he said, seeing the confusion in the other's eyes, he added, "I understand now. I should be supporting you, Atemu, not leaving you. You're the pharaoh, it is what you're expected to do and I just want you to know that I accept that."

Atemu didn't know whether to be glad, relieved or gloomy. All he knew was that he was overwhelmed by the fact that Seth was here. He embraced the other, "I promise we will be together," he whispered, "Perhaps in another lifetime," he added.

"I don't care as long as I get to spend my life with you," Seth answered, claiming the other's lips in the sweetest of kisses.

* * *

Later that night, Seth stared his love's sleeping form, admiring the other. They will meet again, Atemu had promised him that they will meet again. And he believed that. There will be no turning back now, he mused. They only have one day left before the ritual.

He swore he would do everything to make the other happy even if they only have one day. Anything less is not accepted. Kissing the other lightly first, he smiled and drifted to sleep. He have to remember to thank Mahado when he has the time.

* * *

**A/N: Nope, I don't have any idea why the title's like that. Finally! I know I kept you waiting. I'm really sorry about that. Man, I never thought school could be this hectic! Guess how many chapters left? I think you guys already have the idea. Anyway, was it good? Don't forget to drop a word or two. Seriously, I would really like to hear from you.**

**Oh yeah, I would also like to thank the following:**

**Aura Serene**

**Yami Val**

**Cherry fantasy**

**Toxic Hathor**

**You guys are the best!**


	24. Chapter 24: Not A Happy Ending

**A/N: We all know Atemu has to die, right? But I would like to inform the readers that I will be making an alternative ending courtesy of my friend in school who didn't like to see our pharaoh die. But technically this was supposed to be the last chapter (or maybe second to the last).**

**Rambling here again… Oh and before I forget, this chapter will be viewed from Atemu's POV, okay?

* * *

**

Chapter 23: Not A Happy Ending

Sometimes, despite our reactions, things always happen unexpectedly. We will never know when this particular thing will happen, where and who will be affected. Sometimes, despite our efforts to stop our tears from falling, they end up falling.

Sometimes, even though you already accepted your fate whole-heartedly, you can't stop yourself from being tempted to hide and find a way to alter fate. And yet, these sometimes always happen, leaving us no choice but to go with the flow.

Yes, even pharaohs are not excluded. All those times when I believed in the gods, when I thought as long as I choose what is right for my people, it will be alright. I thought that as long as I serve them, I would never suffer what I have suffered years ago. But it seems they had another plan for me.

I thought that by admitting your feelings and having those feelings returned, everything that was once shattered will fit into pieces again. I thought that the moment I defeat Akunadin and Bakura, the moment Seth and I express our love for each other, my life will be sailing smooth from then on.

And how gladly mistaken was I.

I never hated the gods—they are, after all, the great entities that control the fate of the ones living in this world. I find it ironic that they would allow such things to happen in this world. They are considered the most powerful beings, if I am not mistaken. It's either they're being lazy or they just want to see yet another person to suffer for their own entertainment.

Hasan—he said I only had three days. Now I only have one. And the day never ends without a To-Do list. There will always be problems regarding the people in the south, the statistics on how many grains were collected, the sentencing of criminals and such. And as the list goes on, the day passes by. My last day will pass by and I will lose all the time I have left to spend with Seth, who, by the way was nowhere to be seen when I woke up earlier to greet the sun.

I was expecting Shadi or even Isis to knock on my door for ten minutes already. What was going on? Someone was supposed to knock to inform me of my new list. Did they not understand that I must finish everything before I kill myself tomorrow?

"Sire?"

Finally! What took them so long? I stood up, expecting one of my priests to enter, only to see the servant enter the room with a small papyrus in hand.

"Yes?" I ask. He bows in courtesy and hands me the scroll, "Instructions from High Priest Seth, sire. If there is nothing else that you need, may I leave now?" the servant asked. Seth?

"Go," I told him as I open the rolled scroll and began reading the neat handwriting of Seth's.

It said:

Meet me at the gardens in one hour.

Why did he want me to meet him in the gardens? He could have knocked already to talk to me if he needed something. I sigh as I rolled the papyrus and place it on top of my drawer. Well, I still have work to do, don't I?

I open the door and head to the throne room, expecting people crowding with my priests and the palace guards controlling them. The pleasure of being pharaoh. Sigh.

"Your majesty," my priests greeted with their childish smiles, which were rarely seen nowadays, mind you. Why is the room empty? Isis might have guessed what I was wondering (since when did she didn't?) and answered, "We have sorted out what must be done, sire. You're free for the day."

I gape at her, I know, I know, unfitting for a king and crap but hey, pharaohs almost always never had a day to himself. "You could sleep again if you want to, sire," Shadi spoke. Seriously, I had enough sleeping for a day, thank you very much.

"Or you could just take a stroll in the gardens if you want to," Karimu added.

"Are you sure I don't have anything to do today?" I ask. This must be a joke. They're kidding, right? A chorused 'Yes, sire' was what I got as an answer and I sighed. Oh well…

It's either my feet had a mind of their own or I'm just being absent-minded today for I found myself standing in front of the huge shelf in the library. Then, without thinking, I took the newest-looking papyrus and began reading it.

An hour later, I found myself staring at an apprentice, whom I later found out was studying in the library and kindly informed me that I slept before I even manage to finish the papyrus. All right, so perhaps I was tired.

An hour has passed and I slept. Amazing! I never realized—

That I'm Late!

So unbecoming of a king, I ran past corridors and hallways, heading for the gardens were as usual, Seth was standing waiting patiently for me to arrive.

"One minute later I could have sent a search party to look for you," he said and I smile. He's adorable when he's concerned. But shh… you didn't hear that.

"I'm sorry, I overslept."

He smiled before pulling me for a kiss, "It's alright, Atemu. Come, I have a surprise for you," he said as he led me towards the stables. Where are we going?

"Seth, where—?"

"Can't tell you. It's suppose to be a secret, you know," he answered.

I can't remember what happened later that evening, only that Seth carried me to our room because I was so tired. I never knew visiting mainly every romantic town in the kingdom could be so tiring. And to think, I never expected that Seth was that romantic when it comes to proclaiming his love in different ways. –Ahem-

I can only wish that whoever saw us in the tower will not be forever mentally scarred. And yes, I don't think I can walk straight tomorrow. I hope I can. How dare he laugh at me for limping? It was his fault!

"Oh come on, Atemu, don't pout," he said, stifling his chuckle.

"I'm going to kill you if I find myself unable to walk tomorrow," I answer and he only smiled at me.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Seth, where are we going?"_

_The priest looked at his pharaoh as they mount their steeds, "Somewhere that will eventually be one of the most memorable places in our lives," he answered. Atemu watched the other's back as he followed his cousin._

_As it turns out, they were headed towards a town, which was currently having a festival in honor of the goddess of love. Atemu stared at his cousin incredulously. "Seth? What are we doing here? Shouldn't we be back in the palace? Isis and the guys might be looking for us already," the pharaoh said, receiving a chaste kiss from his cousin, confusing himself more. Why was Seth being so gently with him as if he was as fragile as glass. It was rather unlikely for Seth to do that._

_"You worry too much," Seth answered before leading them to the tower overlooking the festival. The pharaoh closed his eyes as the night breeze passed by. He was going to die tomorrow. And even though he had accepted it already, he still feels down though. He couldn't imagine a life without Seth anymore._

_"Atemu?"_

_The pharaoh looked up to meet his cousin's gaze, "Yes, Seth?" he asked, wondering what the other was thinking._

_"Will you do something for me before you…" Seth faltered, his posture, for the first time ever, unsure and nervous, "die tomorrow?"_

_Atemu eyed the other questioningly, "Of course, anything for you, Seth," he answered. Seth smiled and captured his lips, taking his breath away once again. As the kiss broke and they both breathe for air, the pharaoh stared at the other in confusion. He wasn't wondering why the other kissed him but he swore he could actually feel the sadness radiating from Seth._

_"Seth, is everything alright?"_

_Seth smiled, "Yes, nothing's wrong," he said, "I know I'm confusing you already… all I wanted to say was… umm…" he faltered again._

_"Seth?"_

_The priest took a deep breath and held the other's hands with his own two, "Will you bind with me so that we will always be together, Atemu?" he asked._

_Atemu was speechless. Why now? Did Seth not regard that he was going to die tomorrow? "Seth… I don't understand," he voiced out, "Why now? I'm going to, you know, die," he said._

_The older of the two shook his head and placed the other's hands in his chest, hoping to avoid answering the question. But knowing how insistent the other was, he had no choice but to tell him why._

**(A/N: Should I cut the story now? Hehe... I'm evil)  
(Another A/N: Just kidding)**

_"I… I want you to be mine and me to be yours in this lifetime and the next…" he answered, "I don't want to lose you," he added in a hush whisper._

_"Yes," Atemu said, resulting for the other to meet his gaze, "I accept."_

_Seth kissed the other as they secretly performed the ritual that would seal their fate (which was to be reunited eventually) forever._

_And as they ended the last step of the bonding, Atemu fell asleep, exhausted._

**End of Flashback

* * *

**

He pulls me closer towards him as we both drift to sleep, proving that we were really exhausted. Gods, how does one learn how to part from such a wonderful person like him? He might be annoying and stubborn (and arrogant and the list goes on) but he's a different person inside.

"Atemu?" he asked. I thought he was already asleep!

"Yes?" I answer.

"You'll always love me, right?" What brought that up? Of course I will. I will never love somebody else.

"Yes, you and only you."

He was silent for a while, "Even if you meet Mahado in the next lifetime? Will you still love me then?" he asked.

"Seth?" Did I hear right? Of course I will! Mahado's my friend, nothing more. It was Seth now and it will be Seth then.

"I wanted to tell you long ago that I would always be here for you," he started, as if he was stating a monologue, "I wanted you to know that you can trust me. I wanted to be one of the closest to you. Of course I thought it was only my sense of protectiveness clouding over me. I was, after all, only thirteen then. But now I know…" he paused, as if waiting for me to react. But I remained silent.

"I was in-love with you right from the start," he stated. I couldn't speak, part of me just wants to sleep but my mind was awake. I had to say something.

"I…" But no voice came to aid me.

"It's alright. I'm not expecting an answer anyway," he said, "I love you and nothing, not even a thousand years, can change that." And then he was asleep.

He didn't know that I wouldn't find the will to rest my mind today. This would keep me awake. Just in time for the ritual.

I woke up earlier than usual and prepared for the ritual. Seth has not awaken yet and I smile at the sight of the usual stoic priest sleeping, his hair ruffled boyishly, unaware of what was happening in the living world. And without knowing, I could feel my tears welling up. I promised him I won't cry last night and he, in turn, didn't mention anything about what was to occur in a few hours. But this time, it's different.

This time, no matter how I deny it, I'm going to leave him. This time, I have no choice because I'm going to die.

**(End of Atemu's POV)**

Everyone watched silently as the pharaoh entered and headed for the altar where the ritual was to be commenced. High Priest Seth, with all his pride and arrogance, stood waiting for the monarch. But they all knew what he was going through. News spread around the kingdom fast and they couldn't help but pity that proud priest.

Shimon gazed at both High Priest and pharaoh solemnly, lamenting the fact that this was the heartbreaking fate they had. How could one so young and so noble as the two experience overwhelming sorrow like this?

He couldn't help but feel tears well up in his aged eyes, remembering the times when he and the pharaoh would sigh in defeat as the two run around like lunatics muddy and all with Mahado tailing after them or the other way around. The three were the perfect team, and one by one they were dying before his very eyes. So young and so good—yet another loss to the world.

He couldn't believe this was the fate of the young pharaoh. How many years have passed since they chuckled in delight as they watch the king learn his first words (which coincidentally were 'Seth', 'father' and 'mother')? How many years have passed since he learned to tolerate the prince's many pranks and games as they all but fell into trap by trap?

16 years ago, they were celebrating in this very room the birth of the kingdom's beacon of light. 16 years ago, they were rejoicing that finally, a Crown Prince was born. During a time of darkness, a light has come to guide them. And now, 16 years later, they will all witness the death of the same person. How unjust—how unfair!

"Are you ready, cousin?" Atemu asked.

"Ready if you are," Seth answered. Atemu lied on the altar and closed his eyes; he mustn't allow them to see his tears. This was goodbye.

"Open your eyes, Atemu," Seth whispered as the pharaoh quickly obliged, "They must see and understand the sacrifice you're making for them," the priest reasoned. His hand was shaking as the dagger was brought to him. He couldn't kill the other. His heart was constricting painfully.

"I'm sorry Seth that I cannot spend this lifetime with you," Atemu whispered, knowing it was time for the ritual to start.

It took every ounce of control Seth had to stifle the tears from falling. This was goodbye. "Osiris, Horus, hear my plea. May this sacrifice be worthy in your eyes to put darkness into a complete stop," he said before stopping abruptly. This was the momentum. It was time.

But as his mind told him what to do, his body refused to move. It was as if he was frozen and he couldn't move an inch. He was trembling for some unknown reason and Atemu saw that. He made sure they were looking at each other before aiding the priest's hands, which were holding the dagger tightly, towards his body and he gasped as pain wrecked his body.

"Goodbye, Seth," he managed to say before everything went black.

* * *

Yami woke up and sat upright. What was that? A flashback? A dream? He turned to his side and smiled, seeing Seto still sleeping and he sighed. Whatever did happen before was unimportant anymore. It was over. They had each other now. Everything else was insignificant.

* * *

_'What lies behind us and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within'- Ralph Waldo Emerson_

* * *

**A/N: It's done. I don't know if this is longer, who cares anyway? Oh yeah, before I forget, I would like to clear out that the supposed dream actually happened (in this fic) and that they are Yami's memories. So don't get confused okay? Yeah, I made Seth here for once insecure. Hey, Mahado's also good-looking, you know, and unlike Seth, he shows how much he cares for our pharaoh. But I still love Seth nevertheless so unless I said so, this will forever be a Seto/Yami (Seth/Atemu) pairing.**

**Should I write an alternative ending or not? I don't really know but if you want to, just tell me. I'm going to miss this story a lot and the people who supported and reviewed this story. Thank you very much.**

**One more thing, I failed to include shining-tears in the list I keep on mentioning before so here:**

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK THE FOLLOWING FOR THEIR REVIEWS AND SUPPORT. THANK YOU VERY MUCH.**

**Yami Val**

**cherry fantasy**

**Aura Serene**

**shining-tears**

**If your penname's not in there, I apologize but still, I also want to thank the other reviewers. I'm sleepy now. Got to go. The next story will come out in a few days or so. It depends. I just hope that it would get the same (if not more) support this and To Trust Again got.**

**Before I stop my ranting, Aura Serene just asked me a question and I want you guys to answer it. Should I make an epilogue or not? Don't forget to tell me, okay? Thanks.**


	25. Chapter 24B: An Alternative Ending

**A/N: Here's the alternative ending (I'm warning you now, I think this chapter's longer than the usual) since most of the reviewers really want me to write one. I just hope it's good enough to please everyone. I swear I'm going to kill my computer (if it was alive) for malfunctioning for a couple of hours; reason for me to lose all the work I've been doing for the past days! Stupid computer… argh**

**Okay, on with the chapter!

* * *

**

Chapter 23: The Final Stand

He knew the moment he opened his eyes that something was wrong. He knew that somehow, Hasan made a miscalculation. The young monarch rose from bed, ignoring the desire to snuggle back to his still-sleeping cousin. No sunray has reached the window of the balcony yet and he knew everyone was still asleep.

No matter how he denies it, he couldn't help feel as if something horrible will happen. It was his last day on Earth—tomorrow, when the sun will rise; he will die. He will finally stop the last of the plagues of his kingdom. He will save his people—his Seth.

With a sigh, Atemu stared at his dozing cousin solemnly, feeling his depression heighten with each passing minute, before reaching for the door. He needs some time alone to think.

Isis raced through corridors, darted passed hallways, controlling herself from running in panic. How could this happen? How can Hasan perform the wrong calculations? Did he not know the danger of such mistakes? She was headed to the other priests' chambers to inform them of the bad news when she heard a blast and her blood ran cold.

Atemu, who was sitting in front of the stone tablet of the Dark Magician, sat up immediately the moment he heard the sound. His heart started pounding madly as if he knew what was going on. Before he comprehended what was happening, the ground beneath him shook and his temple started to collapse on him.

Seth opened his eyes with a jolt and sat upright the moment he realized his cousin was not beside him. It wasn't even daytime yet! The sound—that seemingly blast—woke him up. Curiosity took over and he stole a glance at the balcony, his eyes widening in horror as he caught sight of the pharaoh's temple collapsing. By instinct, he made a dash towards the building; somehow knowing his beloved was there.

The pharaoh stared at the falling rubble, unable to move. Was this how he was supposed to die? The entrance was barricaded shut and he didn't know of any other possible ways to escape. So this is goodbye, then…

As he squeezed his eyes shut before impact, he felt himself being lifted in the air, saving him from the rather untimely death bestowed upon him earlier. Feeling the need to find who (or what) saved him, his eyes widened in surprise, which turned to relief, as he gazes at brown eyes.

"Thank you, Mahado," he said, "Thought I was doomed back there," he added. Mahado gave him a small smile before landing in front of the panting Seth, who obviously ran all the way to the palace.

"Atemu, you're safe!" Seth cried in relief before pulling his cousin into his arms. He was beyond relieved, really. It scared him. He knew he wouldn't know what to do if his Atemu would die without him doing something.

The pharaoh returned the affection although his mind, now full awake, started to race. What had caused that earthquake? Surely it wasn't the wrath of the gods. They didn't do anything that might have offended anyone of them.

"My pharaoh, High Priest Seth," Mahado acknowledged even though he hated ruining the moment, "This is not the perfect time or place for that," he explained when the two young lovers looked at him.

Although confused, the couple broke away and waited for the other to continue. Mahado met his pharaoh and priest's confused gaze before answering, "He has been resurrected, sire. It has begun."

* * *

Isis and Karimu searched frantically from room to room for Shadi, who was still nowhere to be found. They knew Zork has been resurrected and that the ritual must be performed soon. Hasan has miraculously vanished, much to their dismay. And the pharaoh and High Priest Seth have yet to be informed. What had they done to deserve this?

"There must be a way to stall him until the ritual is performed," Karimu breathed as they closed the last door in the hall. Isis met his gaze, "I wish I knew, High Priest Karimu," she answered. Where can that priest be?

The other priest sighed as they ran to look for their pharaoh, instead. Shadi would just have to wait. From a distance, a lone rider raced through time as he nudged his horse to run faster. He did it! The pharaoh will be glad.

* * *

"How is it possible?" Atemu demanded as his two priests appeared just in time before they entered the throne room. Seth was scowling at the news, and so did Mahado. He figured it was a bad thing since he never saw the two scowl at the same thing ever.

"We know not, sire, except that Hasan might have miscalculated," Karimu said, getting used to the tone of voice their pharaoh was currently using. Even he was surprise when he learned of the same thing. One must not commit mistakes about something as big as this!

Isis sighed, if only she knew a way to stop this. Everyone knew how clearly upset she was, she was, after all, closest to the pharaoh next to Seth and Mahado. She couldn't help but slightly despise Hasan. How could he make a mistake? Did he not know of the consequences?

Atemu sighed in defeat. What else can possibly go wrong? What else! This wasn't funny; he wanted the gods, every one of them, to know that. He was beyond angry. He was furious! First he gets a doomed fate and then he finds out the ritual has to be performed a day earlier! What else!

Seth didn't know how to react. What can he say anyway? 'Don't worry, we'll figure out something'? Crap. This wasn't what he was expecting. He had the day planned. He had everything figured out. Until they found out about Hasan's big mistake. Damn him. How could he make a freaking mistake? Didn't he care about the pharaoh? He was supposed to be the pharaoh's guardian. How can he miscalculate something like this?

"Leave us," Atemu ordered, indicating for everyone to leave him and Seth alone. He must do this. Seth has to understand… again. He found himself unable to meet his cousin's gaze. How can he meet the other's gaze only to tell him that he has to perform the ritual now? After everything has been well thought of and carefully planned?

"I know what you're going to say, Atemu," Seth said, breaking the rather awkward silence enveloping them. The monarch met his gaze as if waiting for him to approve something, which obviously will not be agreed to. But did he have a choice? They were after all mere pitiful victims of the gods' wicked sense of humor.

"I do not have the heart to agree with you, Atemu," he added, noticing how the other's face fell, "But I know I have no choice but to perform whatever I was assigned to perform."

Then silence ruled again. He didn't receive a response from the pharaoh—it was as if his cousin was expecting him to decline. It was as if the pharaoh wanted to back out now. He eyed his crimson-eyed cousin, who was refusing to meet his gaze, "Atemu, please, look at me," he whispered gently.

Uncertain blood-red eyes met soft cerulean ones, exposing every raw emotion he was feeling: uncertainty, defiance, confusion, fear, concern, and the list goes on. "You know you're the only person who has to make the decision, right?" Seth asked, his voice neutral, taking no sides, whether to encourage or discourage the other from the sacrifice.

"Yes, I know that, cousin," Atemu whispered before burying his head on the other's chest, "I wish we can just stay like this," he added quietly.

"Sire!"

The couple broke away at the sound and turned to the door, where the sound was coming from. There came Shadi, who was gasping for air, with Isis and Karimu behind him with a triumphant smile on their faces. Does this mean—?

"What is it, Shadi?" Atemu asked, his heart racing. What news can Shadi bring? Shadi made his way towards the throne, where his king stood. He had done it. He had found a way to—

"Come on, Shadi, must you let us all wait?" the mentioned priest stopped midway to look at their fallen friend, who was casually playing with his staff. "It's nice to see you again, Mahado," he answered, pleased to see the other smile, before announcing, "I found a way to defeat Zork."

"What?" Seth and Atemu cried.

"It turns out, sire, that Hasan, although he made a mistake in predicting when Zork wil be resurrected, was partially correct about Zork having a weakness," Shadi explained.

"Which is?" Seth asked, his impatience getting the better of him.

"Darkness is cast upon the world when all the light has vanished," the priest said as everyone looked at him, "But at the same time, it can also diminish when all that is good—light—has returned."

Everything seemed to make sense. All they have to do is figure out which light was needed and Zork can be stopped. "What do we need?" Atemu asked.

"Only the person whose soul is pure and full of hope and light can defeat an entity void of any beacon," Shadi said, knowing how Seth hated him talking in riddles, "You must defeat him in terms of battle, sire. You are the beacon of hope, whose soul can be compared with the purest of those of the gods."

Atemu felt his smile slowly vanish, his mind going back to what Bakura did to him. How can he be pure when he was already dirty when he was still young?

"How much time do we have?" Seth asked, frowning at the lack of response from his pharaoh, however, he failed to notice the other's expression, "And this time, give us the correct one."

"We have until before sunset," Shadi replied, dropping the riddle-talk. It was beginning to be very exhausting anyway.

* * *

Atemu said or did nothing but agreed to whatever plans his priests were planning. He will face his fear. He must do this, no matter the consequence. A few hours later, he found himself waiting for the so-called "dark lord" to appear. Seth and the other priests were behind him with the entire army.

Mahado hovered protectively above him with Mana's ka, the Dark Magician Girl, as they wait for the enemy to arrive. And then they felt it. They felt every tremor and every quake as the ground beneath them shook, as the sky rumbled and roared. This was only the beginning. Darkness slowly covered the land, eating the setting sun and marking a constant fear.

"Ready, Mahado?" Atemu asked. He must take control of the situation, just like his father would have done. He has to be strong and make sure the enemy will not find his weakness.

There, with two intertwining snakes hissing dangerously coiled on his body appeared Zork with all his malice and evil. "Fools, you cannot defeat me!" he howled.

"I will not allow you to taint this land with your darkness. Be gone, Zork!" Atemu ordered. He got a bellowed laugh in return, "Do you really expect me to be afraid of you, pharaoh? You, whose powers, cannot compare even to one-half of mine?" Zork taunted before laughing again, which only caused Atemu to narrow his gaze.

"We'll see," Atemu whispered before calling on the three gods of Egypt. Everyone looked in awe as one by one, majestically the gods appeared. "Attack!" the pharaoh ordered, pointing at the offender.

He, however, failed to see a blast fired upon him by Zork until he was pushed away, his eyes widening. "Karimu!" he cried as they ran to the fallen priest's side. Karimu smiled weakly, "I am glad to have performed my duty," he coughed, "I am glad that I have come to meet you all… and to have served you, your majesty," and then he fell limply in Shadi's arms.

Atemu bowed his head, offering a silent prayer and a promise to avenge the other's death. Why must they all sacrifice themselves for someone who wasn't as pure as they expect him to be? Somehow, he'll find another way to defeat Zork.

Shadi, in anger, called out his monsters, followed by Seth, who called upon his own. Together they called an attack along with the three gods, fate be damned. Isis watched in horror as the two priests were thrown back when Zork humiliatingly threw the priests' monsters away.

Atemu, whose anger was blazing hot, felt the sudden urge to kill. "Mahado, help them!" he ordered and satisfyingly watched as his friend charged with the others. Where was the Winged dragon of Ra?

A dying roar caught his attention before he fell to his knees, gasping in pain as he felt Slifer being slammed to the ground. His chest constricted painfully as he coughed out some blood. This isn't good.

Seth was immediately at his side, helping him stand up, "Thanks," he whispered before ordering his monsters to attack again. The battle continued for hours, neither dark lord nor pharaoh surrendering to exhaustion. Deep inside, Atemu's heart raced, why couldn't he call on Ra? Was he not worthy to call on the sun god?

A laugh caught his attention and he turned towards the origin, wondering why Zork had the will to laugh when it was obvious no one was winning. "I know you're wondering why you can't call on your god," Zork answered. Atemu's eyes widened.

"I am darkness, which was created by all evil that resides in your hearts, especially yours, pharaoh," Zork said. The pharaoh was confused. "You cannot destroy me for I am the darkness in you," he added.

"I am not evil, unlike you!" Atemu retorted.

"Whoever said you are? As long as you're not that good as everyone sees you to be, I am alive," Zork answered with a laugh, "Your thoughts created me—"

"No! I never thought of killing my people!"

"But you did thought of killing anyone when your priest died, did you not?"

Atemu was taken aback. How—? He could feel Seth's confused gaze boring holes at the back of his head. Zork hollered. This was going to be easy. All it took was to break the pharaoh into tinier pieces and he will be victorious.

Mahado met the pharaoh's gaze, as if indicating him to continue the battle. He frowned, however, when Atemu refused to do anything. "Atemu, what are you doing? We must defeat him!" Seth said in worry. What was going on? Why was his cousin reacting badly to whatever Zork said?

"Defeat me? You?" Zork answered, "No one can defeat me!"

"Atemu can! He has the purest of souls—" Seth argued.

"Purest? Ha—that weakling who can't even fight off the one who took all that was left in him? You're making me laugh, priest!"

Seth gasped before his surprise turned into anger. How dare that monster insult his beloved? No one, definitely not even this ugly deformed monster, insults the one he loves. Reciting a small incantation, he concentrated on calling on the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"Blue Eyes, attack him!" Seth ordered.

"Fool, you will die of your stupidity!" Zork counter-attacked with one of his own. The blast, however, was stronger than that of Blue Eyes, and Seth found himself facing his death.

"No!" Atemu cried before running towards his cousin to block the attack. Mahado, seeing this, closed his eyes to perform the quickest of spells. The blast repelled and hit the only person who was nearest the couple—him.

Atemu's eyes widened as he saw Mahado taking the attack. "No, Mahado!" Before he knew it, he was already by his fallen best friend's side, "How could you be so foolish to take that blast, Mahado!" he reprimanded, tears forming in his eyes.

"Don't worry, Atemu… I trust in you, you will defeat him," Mahado manage to say before turning to look at Seth, "Take care of him for me, Seth," he said before vanishing like all monsters who fall in the battlefield.

Atemu fell on his knees, every emotion that was bottled up inside flowing through his veins, giving him enough energy to resolve into anger. "Aww… how truly sweet," Zork mocked, "Can we proceed now? I really want to end this now, you know."

"You will pay, I promise you; I will make you pay!" Atemu shouted, pulling himself to his full height, "Obelish, attack!" he ordered, seeing the god obey his order immediately. Zork blocked the attack and blasted something at the god, resulting for the pharaoh to fall and cough up blood. Seth ran towards him, "No, stay away, Seth!" he ordered, Seth abruptly stopping.

"I will not give up," Atemu whispered as he slowly dragged himself up.

"You're pathetic," Zork said before aiming at the vulnerable pharaoh. Shadi, seeing this, immediately called on his monster, the Curse of Dragon, to attack the other. He, however, wasn't strong enough as the blast hit him.

"Shadi!" they cried. Isis ran towards the priest's side, "Are you alright, Shadi?" Said priest tried to control his breathing as he gasp for air, this was his end. "I am sorry, your majesty," he said before he breathed his last breath.

"No, Shadi!" Atemu cried, this cannot be happening. He cannot lose them all. There has to be a way— a miracle of some sort.

_Are you really that wimpy, Aoujii?_

Atemu's eyes widened. There was only one person who called him that name and as far as he was concerned, that person was already dead. How—?

_Don't tell me you already forgot everything about me. Just because you're pharaoh doesn't mean you can forget everyone who helped you along the way, you know_.

It was definitely him! "Bakura, what the hell are you doing here?" he said as the Tomb robber's soul appeared in front of him. Bakura shrugged nonchalantly, not caring if everyone can see him. He had a mission to fulfill anyway.

_Fine, if you don't want my help, just say it. I can just help that oversized elephant there, you know._

"No, I apologize, now tell me, what are you doing here?" Atemu asked, forgetting the fact that here, in front of him, was the main reason as to why he cannot call on the Winged Dragon of Ra.

_I told you I'm helping you, didn't I or should I shout in your ear to make sure you hear it? That big oaf there—Zork—he's telling you lies, I was expecting you know that already, guess I was wrong. _

Atemu met Seth's gaze, recognizing how furious the other was, "Well tell me now how I can defeat him!" Atemu said.

_Fine… geez… didn't know you could be that impatient! Just concentrate, that god was probably testing you or something. _

Atemu saw the other starting to vanish, "Bakura, you're—"

_I know. _Bakura answered before whispering in the other's ear, _I'm sorry for what I did years ago. Just so you know, I loved you even if you loved that arrogant priest of yours._ And then he was gone.

The pharaoh gaped at the vanishing form before gathering his composure. Before he knew it, Seth was already beside him, "What did that tomb robber do? Did he harm you?" he asked in concern.

Atemu shook his head, "No, he didn't do anything to harm me," he answered before facing Zork again. "This time, I'll make sure you won't kill anyone anymore," he said.

"Words are cheap, show me what you've got, weakling," Zork retorted.

Atemu closed his eyes, chanting the prayer, deeply hoping it would work. A few seconds later, the sky began to sing with thunder as light slowly appeared from above. He opened his eyes, glad to see that he was finally succeeded on calling the last god.

"NO! I will not allow this to happen!" Zork said before blasting at the pharaoh. Atemu watched as the blast aimed for him, it was over then? Before he knew it however, someone had already blocked it for him.

_Why must you always get yourself into trouble, Aoujii? _Bakura retorted, _This is goodbye… have fun with your priest, pharaoh. _

Atemu blinked as finally, the tomb robber vanished, just in time for him to see the last god attack Zork, who slowly faded away with the coming of the light. Zork was lying, he figured it out.

Everyone cheered as Zork died. It was over. They had defeated him. But with a terrible price. Seth ran towards his cousin, pulling him into an embrace, "I'm so glad you're safe," he whispered. Atemu embraced him back although he couldn't help but feel responsible for the death of his comrades.

"Seth?"

"Yes, Atemu?"

"Why aren't you angry?"

"And why must I be angry?"

"I was the reason why they died."

Seth smiled, although that sad look was still slightly present in his eyes, "Every war has its risks. Every miracle has its cost, and us, we're just one of the many witnesses to that."

Atemu smiled before burying his head on the other's chest, smiling to himself when he felt the other kiss him. All was done now, "Seth?" he asked again.

"Yes, dear Atemu?"

"Do you still want to kill Bakura coz' I don't think I want to kill him anymore. He did help me in defeating Zork and –"

"Atemu?"

"Yes, Seth?"

"Shut up," Seth said before sealing the other's lips in a kiss. They both know what the priest's answer was…

Well, if they still didn't…

What's the use of the years before them if they didn't have anything to think about, right?

* * *

"Love, wake up," Yami was awoken by the sound of his husband's voice as he moan and pull himself into a sitting position. Seto smiled at him brightly, he didn't know waking a pharaoh was this hard!

"Where are we?" the former pharaoh asked.

"We're back in the hotel," Seto answered.

"Hotel? Weren't we in Egypt?" Yami asked.

"Yes, and we're still are," Seto replied.

Yami smiled before remembering that odd dream, "Hey, Seto, did you have a dream about—"

"Let me guess, us in Ancient Egypt? Where we have to fight Zork and stop him from destroying the land? Yes, what made you ask?"

"You're annoying and charming, do you know that?" Yami said.

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Hn. Jerk."

* * *

**A/N: Oh yeah, the part where Bakura asks Atemu if he was that wimpy... hehe... I was inspired by Wolfram of Kyou Kar Maou... Finally! It's over. Don't ask why I suddenly changed the mood. I'm really, really sleepy plus I have school tomorrow so please, do me a favor and don't ask. Although yeah, I kind of intended to include Bakura here. I want this to be a happy ending so therefore, I made our sadist of a tomb robber apologize. Hehe…**

**Oh man, I just realized. This chapter's 15 pages long… wow! I wasn't expecting that. Maybe this is the effect of facing the computer with no ideas or whatsoever with only the previous chapters as your guide. Oh well…**

**Can't think of anything else to say only:**

**Once again, thank you for reviewing and reading this story. Thank you for waiting patiently for me to overcome that damn writer's block and for supporting me all the way.**

**Yami Val, Aura Serene, Toxic Hathor, Shining-tears, Cherry fantasy, and everyone else, I owe you guys. Love ya:hug: Okay, time for me to think of a new plot before I go to sleep. Night!**


End file.
